


Card Captor Sakura Tome 13 : Et après ?

by VirgoNoShaka



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirgoNoShaka/pseuds/VirgoNoShaka
Summary: Que s’est-il passé après la fin du tome 12 ? Que s’est-il passé une fois que Sakura et Shaolan se sont retrouvés sur le chemin du collège ? Voici une idée qui a germé dans mon esprit et qui raconte cette suite. C'est plus axé sur les sentiments que sur la magie.





	Card Captor Sakura Tome 13 : Et après ?

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la première fanfic que j’ai écrite sur Card Captor Sakura, même si c’est la dernière que je publie. Je vous demande de me pardonner par avance s’il y a un changement de style, entre le moment où j’ai débuté cette histoire et le moment où je l’ai terminée, trois ans et demi se sont écoulés. J'ai pris plaisir à écrire cette histoire et j’espère que vous l'apprécierez.  
> Bonne lecture.

Le jeune homme se réveilla enfin mais préféra garder les yeux fermés. Comme chaque matin, son esprit était légèrement brumeux, toujours en sommeil. Dans ces moments là, il ne savait plus qui il était ni où il était.

Après quelques minutes, il émergea complètement. Il ouvrit les yeux et put voir la chambre d’hôtel dans laquelle il avait dormi … Chambre d’hôtel … ?

Réalisant l’endroit dans lequel il était, il voulu se redresser et chercher du regard …

Cependant, en exécutant son mouvement, il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux s’attardèrent sur cette forme mystérieuse … qui se révéla être une personne.

Il soupira de contentement, heureux de la voir, ici, auprès de lui. Heureux de l’avoir …

Contrairement au masque froid et indifférent qu’il arborait en public, il souriait quand il était avec ses amis et encore plus en sa compagnie, comme si elle était la détentrice des clés de son cœur.

Le Chinois passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de remettre en arrière les mèches chocolat qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Il put ainsi mieux la regarder.

_Dieu qu’elle est belle … Si belle … Elle semble si fragile. Si délicate. Et tellement attirante,_ pensa-t-il.

Le visage de sa bien-aimée reposait sur son torse. Heureusement qu’il ne s’était pas relevé plus rapidement, il l’aurait sans doute réveillée.

_Elle est pareille à un ange._

Complètement absorber dans sa contemplation, il ne réalisa pas qu’il avait saisi une mèche de la jeune femme pour jouer avec.

_Ses cheveux sont si doux … A son image …_ se dit-il tout en souriant.

Il remonta le drap, afin qu’elle n’ait pas froid. Il reposa sa tête sur l’oreiller et posa son bras gauche sur les frêles épaules de son amante. Pour la réchauffer. Pour profiter de ces instants. Pour la retenir. La sentir auprès de lui.

L’asiatique laissa son esprit vagabonder et ce dernier dériva vers le passé, sa jeunesse et le moment où il l’avait rencontrée.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

_Huit ans auparavant_

****

Il venait d’arriver de Hong Kong afin de capturer les Clow Cards. Il s’inscrivit à l’école primaire de Tomoeda et c’est ainsi qu’il la rencontra. Au fil des aventures, quelque-chose s’était créé … Son cœur d’or qu’il avait toujours caché sous une épaisse couche de glace se dévoilait. C’est ainsi qu’ils devinrent amis. Même si cela ne se voyait pas aux yeux d’un profane, Shaolan avait créé des liens d’amitié et pas qu’avec elle. C’est ainsi qu’il eut une place bien à lui dans le petit groupe d’amis.

Dans la mission qu’on lui avait assigné, il n’avait rien pu faire face au candidat légitime de Kéroberos. Et au final, il lui avait apporté son aide. Puis les évènements se sont succédés jusqu’au jugement final. Alors qu’il devait repartir, certains éléments mystérieux se sont produits : Eriol, des incidents impliquant une magie puissante, la transformation des Clow Cards en Sakura Cards, la bataille finale … Sa déclaration.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

Le jeune homme était debout, devant la fenêtre, écartant légèrement le rideau pour voir où en était la course du soleil dans le ciel. Tokyo était magnifique depuis cette vue. Un bruit, comme un petit grognement, lui fit tourner la tête en direction du lit. Apparemment, la forme sous les draps ne semblait pas contente d’avoir perdu sa "peluche".

La dite peluche souriait en la regardant. Même endormie, elle semblait le vouloir, sentir sa présence. Comment avait-il fait pour s’en passer jusqu’à maintenant ?

Son regard se reporta sur le ciel aux tons pastel. Et son esprit repartit dans ses rêveries.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

_Six ans auparavant_

****

Shaolan était rentré à Hong Kong pour régler quelques affaires personnelles. Entre autre, rassurer sa mère sur le fait que, où qu’il soit, il pouvait étudier sérieusement et se montrer digne d’être plus tard à la tête du clan Li. Malgré tous ses arguments, la matriarche n’avait pas consenti à laisser son unique fils repartir au Japon, du moins tant que ces études primaires n’étaient pas terminées. Le garçon avait bataillé dur, et cet accord avait été le meilleur compromis possible. Alors il prit son mal en patience.

Durant ces deux longues années, les amoureux étaient restés en contact par lettres, coup de téléphone, discutions sur le net… Bien sûr rien n’aurait remplacé le fait de se voir, mais … Sakura n’était pas en mesure de voyager librement, ne serait-ce que pour le prix du voyage, et Shaolan ne pouvait se permettre de rompre le contrat passé avec sa mère, même si celle-ci avait compris quelles étaient les raisons de son fils de vouloir retourner au Japon.

Et c’était Tomoyo, la meilleure amie de Sakura, qui avait été d’une grande aide durant ces deux ans. Appartenant à une famille aisée, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs pouvait faire le voyage de temps en temps. Elle assistait à la détresse de ses amis et eut une idée intéressante. Avant chaque voyage, elle demandait à Sakura de s’enregistrer, dire quelques mots, parler de ses sentiments ou autre chose que la jeune fille aux yeux émeraude voulait partager avec le garçon qu’elle aimait. Ainsi Tomoyo amenait le DVD au Chinois qui pouvait revoir la belle. Shaolan faisait de même, puisqu’elle restait en général une semaine à Hong Kong, et Sakura pouvait en profiter après le retour de son amie.

Lorsque Tomoyo venait lui rendre visite, le jeune homme en profitait pour prendre des nouvelles de tout le monde, demandait s’il n’y avait pas trop de garçons qui tournaient autour des deux jeunes filles, etc. Elle était devenue une amie précieuse et une confidente pendant son "exil" et la semaine qu’ils passaient ensemble était toujours agréable : flâner dans les rues de Hong Kong, aller au parc d’attractions, passer quelques jours dans une des maisons de campagne des Li, … Bien sûr, la Japonaise gardait la majorité du temps son caméscope à la main, pour prendre le plus de souvenirs à ramener à sa cousine.

Vint enfin le jour de son retour à Tomoeda. Il avait attendu Sakura sur la route menant au collège. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras, trop heureuse de le retrouver.

Pour cette rentrée, ils arrivèrent ensemble. Tout le petit groupe fut enchanté de revoir Shaolan et plus encore lorsqu’il leur assura qu’il resterait ici pour finir ses études. Alors qu’il discutait avec Yamazaki, Sakura avait rejoint Tomoyo, lui laissant être la seule témoin de cette petite larme de joie qui coula sur sa joue.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

Le jeune homme avait pris une douche et ne portait qu’une serviette enroulée au niveau de la taille, quelques gouttes d’eau ruisselant toujours sur son corps musclé. Il reprit son poste d’observation. La ville semblait se réveiller : les rues s’animaient, les commerces ouvraient, …

Les derniers lampadaires s’éteignirent, laissant à l’astre solaire le rôle d’éclairer la capitale.

Une belle journée s’annonçait. Il se sentait bien, un brun rêveur et peut être nostalgique.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

_Deux ans auparavant_

****

Il lui avait demandé de venir au parc du Pingouin. Les cours s’étaient terminés depuis une heure et c’était la fin de la semaine mais elle était de service. Il avait répété dans sa tête tout les scénarios possibles. Malgré tout, il était inquiet, il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir.

Il secoua la tête et prit une grande inspiration.

« Shaolan »

Il releva la tête et aperçut Sakura arriver en courant. Elle reprit son souffle difficilement devant un Shaolan souriant. Ce dernier l’invita à s’asseoir sur la balançoire à côté de lui.

– Que voulais-tu me dire ? _demanda la jeune fille souriante._

– Te souviens-tu ? _commença Shaolan en se balançant._ C’est ici que tu avais pleuré, lorsque Yukito t’avait repoussée.

– Oui et ce jour là tu m’avais écoutée, prêtée ton épaule pour que je puisse pleurer, _confirma-t-elle en imitant le jeune homme_. Si tu n’avais pas été là, je pense que j’aurais gardé cette tristesse longtemps en moi.

– C’est … c’est aussi ici … que je t’ai avoué mes sentiments, _ajouta-t-il embarrassé_.

– … Je … je m’en souviens, … Je n’avais pas su quoi te répondre ce jour là … mais cela s’est bien fini.

Sakura avait rougit légèrement face à ce souvenir puis elle tourna la tête vers l’adolescent, plus souriante que jamais. Alors qu’elle continuait de se balancer, lui avait arrêté le mouvement. Il rassembla son courage et :

– Sakura, je dois te parler.

– Woé ?

– Tu sais, je t’ai rencontré quand on avait dix ans, je suis tombé amoureux de toi petit à petit et je me suis déclaré presque deux ans après. Il s’est écoulé encore deux ans durant lesquels nous avons dû vivre notre amour à distance. Cela a été très dur.

– Oui, je ne m’en souviens que trop, _acquiesça-t-elle la mine triste._

– Ces deux dernières années ont été merveilleuses. Et maintenant nous avons seize ans, l’âge où on peut …

Le Chinois se leva et avança de quelques pas. La jeune fille regardait sa silhouette sur fond de coucher de soleil. Elle le trouvait très beau ainsi.

– Sakura, je ne sais pas trop … comment le dire … Je …

– Woé ????

– Sakura …, _reprit-il en inspirant un grand coup._ Je souhaite … Je veux …

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

Deux bras venaient de lui entourer le torse. Le jeune homme sourit, sachant qui l’avait capturé. Il sentit un visage se frotter délicatement contre son épaule. La jeune femme s’était finalement réveillée et, vêtue d’un simple drap, elle s’était approchée de son amant, trop perdu dans ses réflexions pour l’avoir entendu arriver.

– Une pièce pour tes pensées.

Pour toute réponse, il se retourna doucement et caressa le visage de son aimée. Avec une grande délicatesse, mais aussi une passion dévorante, il l’embrassa. La belle passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et répondit au baiser avec la même fougue amoureuse.

Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, la Japonaise s’avança près de la fenêtre pour contempler elle aussi la vue.

– Je ne pense qu’à toi voyons.

Elle sourit.

– Vilain menteur.

Tout d’un coup, elle sentit qu’il entourait sa taille, frôlant au passage sa poitrine, comme pour l’enfermer, la garder précieusement. Il nicha son visage au creux du cou de la jeune femme.

Il était si bien. Avec elle. Ce matin, la vie lui semblait plus belle.

– Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ?

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil et tourna ses yeux vers elle. Ce regard, et ce sourire si charmant, qui pouvait le désarmer en un instant.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

– Sakura …, _reprit-il en inspirant un grand coup._ Je souhaite … Je veux …

Sakura le regardait avec deux grands yeux étonnés, la tête penchée. Shaolan déglutit. Il se retourna et serra les poings

_Allez mon vieux, il n’est plus temps de flancher. C’est le moment,_ se convainquit-il.

Shaolan fit volte face et regarda la Japonaise dans les yeux.

– Sakura … Je …

– Oui ?

– Je … Je pense que nous … que nous …

L’adolescent se calma et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

_–_ Je pense que nous devrions rompre.

– …

…

Une fissure. Une fissure se créa dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

– Que … Qu’est-ce … Qu’as-tu dit ?

– Nous avons eu de bons moments ensemble, _poursuivit-il en parlant plus doucement,_ j’éprouve toujours une grande amitié pour toi et c’est pour ça que j’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux que je sois sincère, que je te dise franchement ce que je ressens. C’est terminé … Je suis désolé.

– Tu … C’est une blague n’est-ce pas ? _s’interrogea Sakura de plus en plus pâle._ Shaolan, c’est pas drôle. Tu … Tu rigoles hein ?

Shaolan s’était retourné. Il ne pouvait plus la regarder en face. Ce qu’il faisait n’était pas facile, mais il le fallait.

– Bien. Je vois. Allez, ce n’est rien, _affirma-t-elle en se forçant à sourire_. Tu … Tu traverses juste une mauvaise passe. On a eu pas mal d’examens, et tu vas devoir montrer ton carnet à ta mère. Ça t’angoisse et tu dis n’importe quoi. On va dire que je n’ai rien entendu et …

– Sakura …

– Il n’y a pas de raison que …

– SAKURA.

Shaolan avait crié son prénom. Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille avait levé son visage. Elle entendait comme un bruit à l’intérieur. Plusieurs fissures.

– Alors voilà. C’est fini. Ça se termine comme ça.

– Je suis navré, essaie de m’en vouloir le moins possible. Mais si tu le dois pour passer à autre chose, hais-moi …

– COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE TE HAÏSSE ALORS QUE JE T’AIME ? JE N’AIME QUE TOI SHAOLAN, TU LE SAIS, _vociférait-elle en pleur_.

La jeune fille aux cheveux miel se leva de la balançoire et vint se placer devant Shaolan, lui saisissant les bras de ses mains tremblantes.

– Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait de mal ? Je t’ai blessé ? Je n’ai pas agi comme tu le souhaitais ? Je peux changer tu sais. Dis le moi, je ferai tout pour changer, pour me faire pardonner.

…

DIS LE MOI.

La lycéenne pleurait à chaudes larmes, serrant toujours plus fort les manches de l’uniforme du garçon.

– Dis le moi. Que s’est-il passé ? Pourquoi ? _demanda-t-elle tout doucement, entre les sanglots._

– … Sakura … Je …

– Si tu as un peu d’égard pour moi … réponds-moi, _continua-t-elle_ , _pleurant toujours._

Le regard implorant de l’adolescente fendit le cœur du garçon … et presque ses résolutions. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras. La consoler. Il leva la main pour prendre son épaule mais se ravisa et serra le poing très fort avant de le laisser retomber contre lui.

– Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre.

_CLING_

Il venait de se briser en mille morceaux. Le cœur de la Maitresse des cartes venait de subir un choc trop grand pour un corps si petit. Les mots du Chinois résonnaient dans sa tête. Ses mains de décrispèrent et retombèrent, privées de force. Elle baissa la tête.

– Qui ?

Shaolan avait à peine entendu le mot. Il savait que ce moment devait arriver. Il savait qu’à un moment, il allait devoir lui annoncer. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

– Qui est-ce ? _répéta-t-elle_ _d’une voix qui se voulait neutre._

– Il s’agit de …

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

Il l’avait laissée là, sans répondre, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu. N’étant nullement dupe, la jeune femme se rapprocha, et devant ce silence, prit la serviette qui entourait son compagnon. Ce dernier, assez pudique, mit une main sur sa nudité et chercha à attraper de l’autre le précieux morceau de tissu. Malgré le fait qu’elle soit maitresse de la situation, elle négligea son environnement et butta contre le lit. Piégée. Le jeune homme chargea une dernière fois … dans le vent. Sa proie s’étant esquivée au dernier moment, il avait finit sur le lit. Il se retourna et voulut se relever quand il aperçut son amante laisser glisser le drap sur ses formes généreuses, lui dévoilant également sa nudité dans toute sa splendeur.

Comme hypnotisé, il ne vit pas la belle se laissant tomber sur lui. Alors qu’elle riait de son effet, le Chinois passa une main sur sa taille, tandis que l’autre caressait doucement son épaule, effleurant son bras, frôlant tout l’avant-bras, pour finalement serrer sa main dans la sienne. Un frisson avait parcouru la jeune fille. Leurs regards ne s’étaient pas quitter un seul instant.

– Je t’aime, Shaolan Li.

– Je t’aime, Tomoyo Daidoji.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

****

Elle ne pouvait y croire. Malgré qu’il l’ait prononcé, elle ne voulait y croire.

– To … Tomoyo … ? Ma Tomoyo ?

Le garçon ne fit qu’un simple signe de la tête. Il serrait sa main de plus en plus fort pour ne pas céder.

– J’ai été tellement stupide. Vous avez dû bien rire de moi. Elle, ma meilleure amie et toi, celui que j’aime. Haha, cela en est risible.

– Sakura …

– POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ELLE ET PAS MOI ? POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE CE SOIT LES DEUX PERSONNES QUI ME SONT LE PLUS CHÈRES QUI ME FASSENT LE PLUS MAL.

– J’en suis désolé. Je ne peux pas l’expliquer mais c’est comme cela. Ecoute …

– NON, NON CA SUFFIT JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE. JE T’AI ATTENDU, ON S’EST AIMÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES QUELQUE SOIT LA DISTANCE ET TOI … TOI TU ME LAISSE TOMBER … EN PLUS POUR MA MEILLEURE AMIE.

– Ce n’était pas prémédité. C’est arrivé comme ça et … on ne peut rien y changer.

Sakura ne pouvait plus parler. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ne semblaient plus vouloir s’arrêter. Elle se sentait trahie. Son monde s’était écroulé d’un seul coup, elle avait tout perdu. Ne pouvant supporter davantage, Shaolan s’apprêta à partir, même s’il aurait souhaité rester pour la réconforter. Mais dans l’état actuel des choses, il était plus indiqué de partir.

– OÙ VAS-TU ? TU VAS LA REJOINDRE, C’EST ÇA ?

L’adolescent s’arrêta mais ne répondit pas.

– Tu vas me laisser seule ? _demanda-t-elle la gorge nouer par les sanglots._

– Sakura, sache que, quoi qu’il arrive, tu restes une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Et quand tout cela sera passé, j’espère que nous pourrons de nouveau être amis.

– C’EST PLUS QUE DE L'AMITIÉ DONT J’AI BESOIN AVEC TOI. TU N’ES PAS YUKITO. TU ES SHAOLAN. TU ES CELUI QUE J’AIME. JE SUIS CELLE QUI EST LA PREMIÈRE DANS TON CŒUR. TU NE PEUX PAS OUBLIER TOUT CE QU’ON A TRAVERSÉ, TOUT CE QU’ON S’EST DIT.

– Je … Je n’étais simplement pas la bonne personne.

La jeune fille fut horrifiée en entendant cela. Ne tenant plus, elle se mit à courir, quittant le parc, laissant ses jambes et sa tristesse l’entrainer.

Le soleil se couchait, le parc était vide, seul un jeune garçon restait planté là, seul avec lui-même. Personne pour lire toute la détresse qu’il affichait. Aucun bruit, hormis celui des quelques gouttes de sang qui tombaient de la main du jeune homme et les larmes qui parcouraient son visage pour s’écraser sur le sol. Il fit quelques pas en direction d’un arbre qu’il frappa de toutes ses forces, infligeant des dommages supplémentaires à sa main. Il s’adossa et se laissa glisser contre le tronc, le visage caché entre ses jambes. Il resta ainsi toute la nuit.

Sakura courait à en perdre haleine, sans faire attention … jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive chez elle. A peine entrée, son frère voulut lui faire la morale mais se ravisa lorsqu’il la vit courir dans sa chambre, sans un mot. Il avait bien vu des larmes dans les yeux de sa sœur.

Le lendemain, le temps s’était couvert. De sombres nuages planaient sur la ville, les mêmes qui planaient dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle n’avait adressé la parole à personne : ni à son père, ni à son frère, pas même à Kéro, son gardien. C’était la fin d’après midi, quand elle décida de quitter son lit. Elle s’habilla rapidement et descendit sans prendre le temps de parler à sa famille. Alors qu’elle mettait ses chaussures, Fujitaka voulut quand même savoir où elle allait.

« Je vais juste me balader. Je n’en ai pas pour longtemps. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Son père n’eut pas le temps de lui dire de prendre un parapluie. La jeune fille marcha résolument. Alors qu’elle atteignit son but, la pluie commença à tomber. Cela ne faisait rien, elle était arrivée où elle le désirait. L’immense portail était fermé. Elle n’eut qu’à sonner pour qu’une des employés lui réponde et lui ouvre. Une fois devant la porte, c’est Sonomi, la mère de Tomoyo qui l’accueilli. Elle était heureuse de voir sa petite Sakura. Mais elle sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas quand elle lui proposa d’entrer mais que celle-ci refusa, préférant que Tomoyo vienne la voir à la porte. La mère de famille la fit appeler et s’éloigna, mais resta cachée à proximité, afin de connaître les raisons du comportement de Sakura.

Tomoyo arriva, descendant doucement les escaliers, jusqu’à la porte. Elle salua son amie et le silence prit place.

– Parmi tous les garçons qui existent sur Terre, parmi tous ceux que l’on peut trouver, … il a fallut que ce soit lui.

– …

– Pourquoi ?

– …

– POURQUOI ???

Malgré son silence, le visage de Tomoyo s’attristait.

– Je ne renoncerai pas à lui, _reprit Sakura_ , je me battrai s’il le faut pour le reconquérir.

– …

Sakura allait repartir, quand son amie parla pour la première fois.

– Je suis désolée, _lâcha Tomoyo d’une voix faible_. Rien n’était prémédité. Je sais que ce n’est pas une excuse mais …

– Toi mieux que quiconque sait tout ce que je ressens pour lui, _répondit son amie en la coupant_. TU SAIS QUE JE L’AIME.

– Je suis vraiment navré Sakura … Mais … moi aussi je l’aime.

Tomoyo avait baissé la tête en prononçant cet aveu tandis que Sakura commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle tremblait de colère face à cette déclaration.

– Sakura, tu es ma meilleure amie. Rentre, il faut que l’on en parle pour …

– Tomoyo …, _coupa la fleur de cerisier en se retournant pour partir_ je ne sais pas si notre amitié pourra résister à cela.

A ces mots, le cœur de Tomoyo se serra. Elle se sentit mal et ne put rien faire au moment où Sakura partit en courant. Elle voulut lui courir après mais ses jambes se dérobèrent. A genoux, la jeune fille ne put qu’enfouir son visage entre ses mains et pleurer. Sa mère vint la prendre dans ses bras mais regarda tristement la porte ouverte.

_Pourvu que quelqu’un s’occupe d’elle,_ pensa-t-elle.

Sakura courait sous la pluie. En ce moment, elle avait besoin de se confier. Mais les deux seules personnes à qui elle pouvait ouvrir son cœur n’étaient plus là pour elle.

**********************

_DING DONG_

« J’arrive, j’arrive. »

Le maître de maison ouvrit la porte pour voir une jeune fille trempée jusqu’aux os. Quand il la reconnue, il s’aperçut qu’elle était en pleurs.

« Sakura ? »

**********************

_Conversation téléphonique_

– Je vois. Et toi tu vas bien ?

– Je m’inquiète surtout pour Sakura, _admit Tomoyo en_ _retenant ses larmes_. Tu aurais dû voir son regard avant qu’elle ne parte. J’ai peur qu’elle ne …

– Ne t’en fais pas. Sakura ne fera aucune bêtise. Elle est surement rentrée chez elle.

– Shaolan … Je me sens si mal. Peut être que nous n’aurions pas dû.

– Même si nous ne nous étions pas déclarés, je devais un jour lui dire que mes sentiments avaient changé, et que je ne l’aimais plus comme elle m’aimait. Le fait que l’on soit tombé amoureux l’un de l’autre n’est qu’une coïncidence … mais malgré tout, cela me rend heureux.

– moi aussi, _répondit la jeune fille en rougissant_.

– Soit sans crainte, je vais partir à sa recherche.

– Non attends ! Dans l’état actuel des choses, si jamais c’est toi qui la trouve, je pense qu’elle ne fera que te fuir, et ce sera encore plus dur pour elle.

Shaolan sourit face à la réaction de la demoiselle.

– Malgré tout ce qui se passe, tu arrives toujours à savoir ce qui est le mieux pour elle.

– Si c’était le cas, je …

– Ne te culpabilise pas. Bien que ce ne soit pas une excuse, l’amour est une chose qui ne se commande pas, et qui que nous soyons, nous ne pouvons que nous incliner devant sa force. Et moi, je veux être avec toi, pour tout ce qui fait ton charme, pour toutes ces qualités qui font que tu es un ange.

– Moi aussi, merci pour tout ce courage que tu as et que tu partages avec moi. Je dois te laisser. A plus tard.

L’adolescente raccrocha. Dans son cœur régnaient des sentiments contradictoires : bonheur, amour mais aussi tristesse, culpabilité. Ne pouvant rien faire en personne, elle reprit le combiné afin de parler à Toya.

**********************

Yukito apporta une tasse de chocolat chaud à l’adolescente. Il lui avait prêté des vêtements mais elle gardait une serviette sur la tête, pour dissimuler son visage.

– Tiens bois ça. Cela te fera du bien.

– Merci, _répondit l’adolescente sans lever la tête_.

Il s’inquiétait beaucoup pour la sœur de son petit ami. La voir dans cet état n’était pas commun. Le téléphone se fit entendre et l’étudiant alla répondre. Sakura ne fit aucun cas de la conversation, préférant se perdre dans la tristesse de son esprit. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ses pas l’avaient guidé vers Yukito. Peut être parce qu’il était le seul qui pouvait l’écouter, la laisser pleurer.

– Oui … Oh … Je comprends … Non ne t’inquiète pas, elle est chez moi … Oui, préviens les s’il te plait, je pense que je ne pourrais pas le faire moi-même … Il n’y a pas de problème, elle pourra dormir ici … Bien … Non … Oui … Merci de ton appel.

… Attends …

Shaolan … Ne t’en fais pas, tout finira bien.

Il avait enfin compris ce qu’il se passait. Mais le fait de le savoir de quelqu’un d’autre ne servait à rien. Si elle avait besoin de parler, il était prêt à écouter mais c’était à elle de faire le premier pas.

– Pardon d’avoir été aussi long, _s’excusa Yukito retournant au salon._

Elle ne bougeait pas, son regard toujours vers le bas. Il allait chercher une couverture quand une petite main froide le retint.

– Yukito …, _chuchota-t-elle_. Ne me laisse pas seule …

– Je suis là si tu le souhaites, dit-il en affichant un faible sourire.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

Il adorait la sentir dans ses bras, lui caresser sa chevelure aux reflets violacés. Il soupirait d’aise. Elle releva la tête vers les deux ambres.

\- Pourquoi soupires-tu ainsi ?

Un léger sourire se dessina.

\- C’est simplement que je me délecte de ta tenue.

A cette remarque, la jeune femme se regarda et s’empourpra. Elle voulut s’éloigner, passer quelque chose sur sa nudité, mais l’amoureux ne souhaitait pas qu’elle le quitte. Il resserra même son étreinte, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

– Idiot !

Ils riaient tous les deux. La belle japonaise reposa de nouveau sa tête sur le torse musclé de son compagnon et se mit à observer les fenêtres.

– Une pièce pour tes pensées.

Cela l’amusa de voir que les rôles s‘étaient inversés. Elle inspira profondément et lui répondit :

– Je pense au temps qui a filé à une vitesse incroyable. Tout s’est passé si vite. Nous venons de finir le lycée, et la vie ne fait que commencer.

Touché par les sentiments de sa petite amie, le Chinois l’enserra un peu plus.

– Et l’avenir qui va se construire, nous le construirons … ensemble.

Cette promesse d’avenir se grava dans le cœur des deux jeunes gens. Ils venaient d’avoir dix-huit ans, tout était possible. Les jours qui passent amènent leurs lots de joies mais aussi de peines, et cela ils ne l’oubliaient pas.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

Le temps continuait de s’écouler, pour le grand malheur de Sakura. Plus il passait, plus cela lui semblait insupportable. Elle avait perdu son beau sourire et sa joie de vivre.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu’elle n’avait pas adressé la parole à Tomoyo et encore moins à Shaolan. Bien sûr, ils avaient tenté de lui parler mais elle avait crié qu’elle ne souhaitait plus les revoir. Le Chinois avait été choqué de la violence avec laquelle son "ex" avait réagi, mais était-ce anormal ? Il n’était pas assez fort pour aller la voir seul, sans doute par peur de faire une bêtise. Tomoyo, elle, accusait sérieusement le coup.

Yukito avait expliqué la situation à Toya et à Fujitaka, mais aussi à Kéro en tête-à-tête. Le grand frère de la jeune fille avait réagi aussitôt en se rendant chez Shaolan. Avec un grand sang-froid, il frappa à la porte, qui s’ouvrit sur un Chinois médusé par cette visite.

– Toya ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

– Tu vois, je savais que tu finirais par sortir avec ma sœur et avec du mal je l’ai accepté. Mais celle-ci je ne l’avais pas vu venir.

Puis d’un geste magistral, il décocha un crochet du droit qui envoya au sol l’adolescent. Un peu déboussolé, il mit sa main sur la joue en feu et observa le grand brun.

– Et apparemment tu n’avais pas vu venir celle-là non plus, _compléta Toya_.

Il commença à s’éloigner quand …

– Laisse-lui du temps et un jour elle ira mieux. Tu es toujours son ami alors attends la. Il faut juste qu’elle le réalise à nouveau. Prends soin de Tomoyo, elle aussi en aura besoin.

Et il partit, laissant au sol un Shaolan perdu dans ses pensées et qui avait bien besoin d’une poche de glace pour sa joue.

**********************

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent : la fleur de cerisier venait en cours avec les yeux gonflés et rougis. Ses amis en connaissaient la raison : chaque soir elle pleurait dans sa chambre toutes les larmes de son corps. Une fois cela fait, elle pouvait dormir pour récupérer de la fatigue mais ce manège continuait encore et encore. Et à voir le visage de Tomoyo, il en était de même pour elle. Shaolan savait que, quand ils étaient ensemble, malgré la situation, ils se sentaient plutôt bien, presque heureux. Mais dès qu’il retournait chez lui, la jeune fille fondait en larmes.

Sakura passait son temps libre entre les visites à Yukito et des rendez-vous avec Sonomi. Cette dernière avait assisté à toute l’histoire, gardant un œil sur les jeunes gens. Le jour où Sakura était partie de chez elle sous la pluie, elle avait demandé à sa fille une explication et cette dernière lui avait raconté toute la vérité.

Après une discussion avec Fujitaka, la femme d’affaire avait décidé de jouer le rôle de confidente pour Sakura. Mais la tâche n’était pas facile, puisqu’elle se confiait plus facilement à Yukito. Finalement, elle changea son fusil d’épaule en étant une mère de substitution, chose que la jeune fille n’avait jamais eue. De là, une grande confiance s’était installée.

Pourquoi aider Sakura plutôt que sa fille ? Déjà, parce que Tomoyo elle-même lui avait demandé de veiller à sa place sur Sakura. De plus, sa fille avait une épaule pour pleurer, celle de Shaolan, alors que la fille de sa cousine n’avait plus personne, les êtres les plus chers étant la cause de sa souffrance.

Sakura regagnait petit à petit des forces, et pouvait de nouveau sourire. Même si c’était de faibles sourires, ils étaient authentiques. Sonomi lui procurait conseils et affection, comme une mère. Yukito restait son confident, et le fait qu’il soit souvent chez elle était bienvenu. Elle se demandait même si Toya ne le faisait pas exprès. Il est vrai que son frère se montrait toujours horripilant, mais aussi plus présent, montrant même quelques signes d’affection visible. Et son père faisait tout pour qu’elle retrouve des forces. Il avait même pris des jours de congés au début de sa déprime.

Le soir, elle n’était pas seule, ses cartes et son Kéro restaient près d’elle. Elle avait de nouveau accepté le gardien dans sa chambre. Au plus dur de sa tristesse, elle avait préféré qu’il aille chez son frère plutôt qu’il reste avec elle. Toya n’avait rien dit, même si Kéro pouvait se montrer "encombrant" à sa manière.

Tout le monde s’inquiétait pour elle … Mais personne ne pouvait vraiment l’aider. Personne ne pouvait comprendre sa douleur.

Et puis, un mois plus tard, un nouveau malheur survint. Dans son existence, comme dans celle de Tomoyo.

Le premier cours avait commencé depuis un quart d’heure quand le directeur vint dans la classe. Il appela Tomoyo à la porte, lui glissa quelques mots à l’oreille afin que personne d’autre n’entende, et cela sembla la bouleverser. Elle courut hors de la salle en larmes.

Voyant cela, Shaolan se précipita à sa poursuite, sous le regard de Sakura. Son premier réflexe avait été de se lever elle aussi mais quand elle vit celui qu’elle aimait se lancer derrière sa "meilleure amie", elle se rassit. Cela ne la concernait pas. Malgré tout, durant le reste de la matinée, sa gentillesse naturelle reprenait le dessus et elle se jura d’appeler à midi Sonomi pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Lors du déjeuner, elle s’isola et appela le bureau de la femme d’affaires. La secrétaire lui répondit et l’informa de la situation. Sakura fut choquée. Après avoir pris connaissance de toutes les informations, la jeune fille partit du lycée en direction de l’hôpital.

Une fois sur place, elle demanda à l’accueil la chambre qui l’intéressait. Malheureusement, l’infirmière ne fut guère complaisante, elle refusa de lui donner le numéro de la chambre ou l’état du patient. Défaite, Sakura arpentait tristement le couloir. Alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle bouscula … Shaolan, qui avait un gobelet dans chaque main et qui manqua de les renverser sur lui.

Reconnaissant la jeune fille, le Hongkongais afficha un air surpris.

– Sakura … Mais que fais-tu ici ?

– Je … J’ai appris ce … et je suis venue car … je m’inquiétais, _répondit-elle_ _les larmes aux yeux_.

– Je comprends.

– Tu ne saurais pas par hasard dans quelle chambre …

– Pour l’instant elle est au bloc opératoire, _l’informa-t-il en voyant son air gêné_. Viens, je vais t’y conduire.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte à double battant fermée au dessus de laquelle clignotait en rouge le mot "interdit". Sur un des bancs, en face de la porte, se trouvait une jeune fille à la peau pâle, plus pâle que d’habitude. Des mèches de sa chevelure noire cachaient en partie son regard inquiet. Elle était au bord du banc, serrant ses deux mains, le haut de son corps se balançant nerveusement d’avant en arrière.

Elle se rendit compte qu’on l’observait et se tourna vers les deux arrivants, découvrant qu’il s’agissait de Shaolan et de … … Sakura ?!

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et elle ne put se contenir. Elle se leva et courut dans les bras de sa "meilleure amie". Celle-ci, bien que déboussolée, ne la repoussa pas et lui rendit son étreinte, en lui murmurant quelques "Tout ira bien".

Une fois calmées, les deux jeunes filles s’installèrent sur le banc, sans un mot.

Shaolan donna le café à Tomoyo et offrit son thé à Sakura, qui l’accepta volontiers. Prétextant d’aller en chercher un autre pour lui, le jeune homme laissa les deux amies seules.

_J’espère que de ce malheur, les choses s’arrangeront un peu entre elles. Et mieux vaut que je sois ailleurs pour cela,_ pensa le Chinois.

Bien que proche, aucune ne parlait. Finalement, c’est Sakura qui rompit le silence.

– Que disent les médecins ?

– … Juste qu’aucun organe vital n’a été touché.

– Tant mieux.

– Oui.

– ….

– … Comment as-tu su ? _demanda Tomoyo, décidant de briser le silence._

– J’ai appelé le bureau de ta mère, on m’a dit que la voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait avait eu un accident et qu’elle avait été amenée ici.

– Je vois. C’est gentil d’être venue malgré tout, _continua la brune en se tournant vers Sakura_. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ici, avec moi.

– Tomoyo arrête. Si je suis là, c’est uniquement pour ta mère.

Le ton employé était sec. Tomoyo en fut surprise.

– Sakura, … je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié, elle m’est trop précieuse, surtout dans des moments comme celui-là.

– Il fallait y penser avant de me faire ce que tu m’as fait, _répondit Sakura en haussant le ton_. Comment veux-tu que je réagisse après ça ? Bien sûr que j’ai un ressentiment très fort, je peux même dire que je t’ai haïe.

A ces mots, les yeux de Tomoyo s’embrumèrent de larmes.

– Mais il n’empêche que pendant des années, tu as été là pour moi, que tu as été une amie fidèle, ma meilleure amie, _poursuivit-elle_ _en calmant sa voix_. Tu sais combien tu comptais pour moi … et combien tu comptes encore. C’est pour cela que ça me fait si mal.

Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo et lui prit les mains.

– Oh Tomoyo pourquoi m’avoir blessée ?

– Je n’ai jamais voulu ça. Mais tout s’est passé sans vraiment qu’on comprenne. Rien n’était prémédité.

– …

– Sak…

– Depuis quand ?

– Quoi ?

– Depuis quand ? Depuis quand cela dure ? **Depuis quand l’amour de ma vie m’a-t-il rejeté pour toi ? Ou plutôt depuis quand me l’as-tu volé ?**

Sakura lui avait lâché les mains et employait des mots durs, pour blesser Tomoyo. Elle le savait, elle s’en voulait mais elle n’avait pas envie d’être la seule à souffrir. C’était un sentiment nouveau pour l’adolescente et cela l’aidait un peu. Les lycéennes ne se regardaient plus, chacune fixait le sol ou la porte.

– Nous … Nous nous sommes rapprochés durant ses deux années d’absence, _reprit Tomoyo d’une voix tremblante_. Une amitié forte s’est tissée.

– C’est pour cela que lorsqu’il est revenu, vous vous entendiez si bien, _répliqua l’adolescente d’un ton acerbe_. Et moi qui étais heureuse que ma meilleure amie et mon petit ami s’entendent ainsi.

– Oui, nous nous entendions bien, rien de plus. Petit à petit, je suis devenue sa confidente et réciproquement. On a commencé à s’appeler par nos prénoms. Je ne sais pas vraiment pour lui, mais moi, j’ai commencé à éprouver de nouveaux sentiments à ce moment là. Et puis, cette année, alors qu’on préparait quelque chose ensemble, je suis tombé d’une échelle, il m’a rattrapée. Je me suis sentie bien dans ses bras. Nous étions si près l’un de l’autre … Ses yeux étaient si beaux, si profonds, son regard si doux. Nous nous sommes alors embrassés.

La jeune fille aux cheveux miel faisait tout pour ne pas perdre son calme. Elle voulait savoir. Même si cela lui déchirait le reste de son cœur, elle voulait savoir depuis quand, comment, bref tout. Elle serrait ses mains sur sa petite jupe et continua d’écouter l’explication de sa voisine.

– Bien sûr, nous avons arrêtés en réalisant ce qui se passait et on ne s’est plus parlé jusqu’à …

– Une minute, _interrompit Sakura_. Je m’en souviens. C’était à mon anniversaire. Shaolan et toi sembliez vous éviter. Cela m’attristait et je vous ai demandé de vous réconcilier.

– Oui c’est ça. On en a reparlé deux jours plus tard et on a décidé de taire ce qu’il s’était passé et de faire comme si de rien n’était. Mais pour moi, le mal était fait. Même si cela n’a duré que quelques secondes, je ne pouvais oublier le goût de ses lèvres … le goût de mon premier baiser.

– Ton … Ton premier baiser ? _répéta-t-elle choquée._ Mais je croyais que …

– Tu sais bien que je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon.

Sakura retourna à son mutisme tout en regardant une Tomoyo embarrassée et rougissante. Cette dernière continua ses explications.

– Puis pour la Golden Week, tu es partie avec ton père et ton frère, nous laissant seuls. Pour ne pas qu’on s’ennuie, tu nous as offert des places pour le parc d’attraction. Nous y sommes allés, on a passé une excellente journée. Sur le chemin du retour, un orage a éclaté. On s’est réfugié sous un arbre, dans le parc. Le tonnerre m’a effrayé et je me suis blottie dans ses bras. Son regard m’a de nouveau subjugué. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris mais je l’ai embrassé. Nous sommes restés ainsi sous la pluie pendant quelques temps, puis nous sommes rentrés chez lui. Nous avons juste dormi ensemble. Mais dès le lendemain, on savait que quelque chose avait changé, que l’on ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Le reste de ton absence s’est passé comme une valse à trois temps : on se rapprochait, on pensait à toi, on regrettait ce qu’il se passait.

Tu nous es revenue mais … il était impossible de nous mentir. On ne pouvait plus ne plus se voir, ne plus être ensemble, ne plus se toucher. Mais on souffrait en même temps, car le poids du mensonge devenait de plus en plus insupportable jour après jour. J’ai voulu te le dire de nombreuses fois. Vraiment. Mais toujours ton sourire si pur m’arrachait le cœur … Je ne voulais pas te blesser. C’était la même chose pour Shaolan. Mais cela ne pouvait plus durer et il a décidé de tout te dire, c’était une semaine et demie après ton retour de la Golden Week.

Durant toute la conversation, Sakura hurlait intérieurement. Elle les avait poussés l’un vers l’autre. Elle était responsable. Elle aurait du rester. Elle aurait du trouver quelqu’un pour Tomoyo. Peut être aurait-elle du faire plus pour Shaolan. Et après ? Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Tomoyo n’aurait-elle pas été quand même attirée par lui ? Shaolan aurait-il résisté ?

Au fur et à mesure, des petits détails envahirent son esprit : une photo avec seulement Shaolan dans la chambre de Tomoyo, un cadeau pour la Saint Valentin, son regard quand elle l’a appelé Shaolan au lieu de Li pour la première fois, la distance que Shaolan avait avec elle une fois revenue des vacances … Ces petits détails, qui semblaient si anodins autrefois, prenaient un tout autre sens désormais.

Le silence de Sakura inquiétait beaucoup la brune. Elle se doutait bien du chamboulement intérieur qui régnait en elle suite à ces révélations mais la question était : quelle allait être la réaction une fois que tout serait bien assimilé ? Tomoyo s’attendait à tout, même au pire.

– Je vois, _finit par lâcher Sakura d’un ton neutre_. Donc vous vous êtes liés pendant tout ce temps. C’est ainsi que tu l’as séduit et éloigné de moi.

– Sakura … Il … Il m’avait …

– Oui ?

– Non rien. Je n’ai pas à parler de ça … mais je veux parler de nous.

– Nous ? Tu oses encore prononcer ce mot en t’adressant à moi ?

– S’il te plait …

– Non justement, il ne me plait pas, _coupa-t-elle en se levant_. Je me sens trahie, humiliée, salie. Et qui plus est par celle que j’ai toujours considérée comme ma meilleure amie, comme ma sœur.

Ces derniers mots avaient serré le cœur de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux. Elle aussi ressentait cela pour Sakura. Mais elle ne pouvait lui dire maintenant au risque de voir ses sentiments se briser devant le mur d’incompréhension qu’il y avait entre elles.

Un bruit mit fin à la discussion des deux adolescentes : une civière sortait du bloc, avec Sonomi à son bord. Shaolan, voyant cela, sortit de son poste d’observation et les rejoignit.

Tomoyo se rapprocha de sa mère et lui prit la main. Le médecin qui l’accompagnait prit les jeunes gens à part et fit signe aux infirmières de l’amener en salle de réveil.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre mère va très bien, _rassura le médecin_. Tout s’est bien passé et elle n’aura aucune séquelle. Nous lui avons administré de puissants sédatifs et elle risque de dormir encore quelques heures.

– Tant mieux. Puis-je la voir ? _demanda la jeune fille soulagée_.

– Oui, mais vous ne pouvez pas être plus de deux pour l’instant.

– Bien, alors je vais …, _commença Sakura_.

– Je vais vous laisser y aller, _coupa Shaolan_. Je passerais plus tard, ce n’est pas un problème.

Sakura fut surprise mais accepta d’être au chevet de Sonomi. Tomoyo remercia silencieusement son petit ami.

Une fois dans la pièce, Tomoyo s’assit sur une chaise à proximité du lit, tenant la main de sa mère. Sakura alla du côté fenêtre et s’appuya sur le bord du matelas, remettant correctement une mèche de cheveux de la blessée.

Un silence pesant régnait. Seul le bip des machines surveillant les constantes de la femme d’affaire se faisait entendre.

– J’espère qu’elle guérira vite.

– Il n’y a pas à s’en faire. C’est une femme qui a une grande énergie et qui aime la vie.

– Tu as raison. Tu as appris à bien la connaître.

– Normal, elle a été une des seules à me tendre une main secourable quand j’ai su que ma meilleure amie et mon petit ami m’avaient tous deux trompée, _commenta la Maitresse des Cartes sur un ton vexant_.

Le malaise s’intensifia dans la salle de réveil. Chaque parole de Sakura était dosée pour blesser Tomoyo de plus en plus. Elle ne se connaissait pas ce coté sombre et cela l’effrayait, la blessait elle aussi. Elle n’aimait vraiment pas faire du mal à quelqu’un, même avec des mots. Mais dans la situation actuelle, c’est tout ce qu’elle pouvait faire.

– Je comprends que tu puisses être en colère contre moi. Je le comprends et je … j’aimerais être assez forte pour accepter, pour entendre tous tes reproches qui sont justifiés. Mais je n’y arrive pas. Même si c’est le mieux pour toi, je ne peux me résoudre à entendre ça. Je tiens à toi Sakura et pour moi tu représentes une part importante de ma vie. Ta souffrance est la mienne.

– Tu n’es pas très honnête avec moi Tomoyo, _répliqua froidement Sakura_. Tu comprends ma souffrance ? Tu me donnes le droit de t’en vouloir mais tu ne le supportes pas ? Mais ose me dire que tu te sens seule ? Peux-tu dire que tu n’as personne vers qui trouver du réconfort ? Moi je n’ai pas cette chance. Shaolan n’est pas là pour moi. Tu n’es plus là pour moi. Ta mère est sur ce lit d’hôpital. Yukito a sa vie et je ne veux plus l’accaparer au détriment de mon frère. Qui me reste-t-il ? Mon père qui doit travailler pour nous nourrir? Kéro et les cartes qui s’inquiètent mais ne peuvent rien faire dans cette situation? Ma mère qui est morte ? QUI TOMOYO ? QUI ?

La jeune fille avait du mal à ne pas être bouleversée par les dires de sa meilleure amie et serra les draps où reposait sa mère. Sakura quand à elle en avait assez et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

– Je sais que tu es malheureuse. Et j’en suis vraiment navrée.

– Tu n’as pas à être désolée. Et surtout n’aie pas pitié de moi. Qu’est-ce que tu as fait pour lui plaire ? _demanda Sakura en se tournant vers Tomoyo_. En tout cas sache que je suis tellement amoureuse que je serais prête à faire n’importe quoi pour lui. J’étais prête à me donner à lui, corps et âme. Oui, je voulais que notre première fois soit ensemble.

Tomoyo ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne pensait pas que la si pure Sakura avait pensé à cela. L’acte charnel semblait loin de ses préoccupations, elle ne lui en avait jamais touché mot.

Finalement Sakura préféra se lever du lit et partir loin de l’hôpital, loin de son "amie".

– Attends. J’aimerais qu’on parle encore, _tenta Tomoyo pour la retenir_.

– Lâche-moi !, _cria-t-elle en repoussant violement le bras de la jeune fille_. Je n’ai plus rien à te dire. Adieu.

Sakura s’enfuit de la chambre les larmes aux yeux. Une fois de plus, Tomoyo ne pouvait la poursuivre, préférant rester au chevet de sa mère et car elle savait que …

**********************

Une jeune fille à la chevelure miel courait dans le parc de l’hôpital. Une douleur intense la tenaillait, cependant aucun médecin ne pouvait l’aider à soigner ce mal. Tandis qu’elle fuyait toujours, son bras fut retenu, l’obligeant à s’arrêter. Faisant face à l’inconnu, ses pleurs redoublèrent. Puis plongeant dans son regard, qui était triste et désolé, elle ne put s’empêcher de frapper de ses petits poings le torse du jeune homme. Celui-ci se laissa faire, subissant les coups, ne pouvant rien faire pour stopper la tristesse qu’elle avait. S’épuisant, elle se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur le torse du Chinois, les pleurs continuant. Ce dernier sentit une habitude lui revenir et il voulut prendre dans ses bras la fille en pleurs. Mais au moment où il allait la toucher, il arrêta son geste. Ses mains tremblaient, puis se serrèrent de colère pour retomber le long de son corps. Il savait qu’en la prenant dans ses bras, cela rassurerait la jeune fille mais n’arrangerait rien à la situation. Il sentit une larme poindre au coin de l'œil et préféra relever la tête, espérant arrêter le processus.

Finalement calmée, Sakura releva son visage vers celui qu’elle aimait. Son regard embrumé de larmes rencontrait le regard ambre de Shaolan. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, rapprochant leurs visages … Mais le Chinois tourna la tête, et la repoussa délicatement en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

Une tristesse infinie se lisait dans les deux émeraudes. L’adolescente se dégagea de son emprise et se retourna.

– Alors ca y est, tout est terminé ? Tu ne ressens plus rien pour moi ?

– Pardonne-moi mais … Je suis vraiment très amoureux de Tomoyo. Toi je t’aime beaucoup et je t’apprécie, mais …

– Mais elle t’a séduit alors que je n’étais plus là. Et elle ose se dire mon amie.

– Arrête. Tu ne sais pas.

Shaolan avait haussé la voix. Jamais il n’avait fait cela avant. Sakura, choquée, porta toute son attention au jeune homme.

– Sache qu’elle a été toujours une amie véritable pour toi, _reprit le Chinois_. Et que si tu dois blâmer quelqu’un, c’est moi. C’est mieux que tu saches la vérité sur ce que je ressens. Je … Je n’éprouvais plus les mêmes sentiments à ton égard. Je pensais à toi, je t’aimais toujours mais plus de la même façon. Plus comme un ami que comme un amoureux. Tu n’y es pour rien, c’est moi. Je n’ai pas le droit de te demander de ne pas m’en vouloir. Et je préfère même que ce soit sur moi que tu reportes ta colère plutôt que sur Tomoyo qui n’est pas responsable.

Alors qu’elle était sûre que son cœur ne pouvait subir plus de dégâts, Shaolan avait réussi cet exploit avec ses dernières paroles.

– Pourtant il faut être deux pour s’embrasser. Il faut être deux pour s’aimer. Tu as beau dire, elle est coupable elle aussi.

– Je … Tu as raison, il faut être deux mais …

– Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de t’aimer, _coupa Sakura_ , mon cœur ne bat que pour toi, même s’il est en morceau. Je suis incapable de t’en vouloir.

Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans celui de Shaolan.

– Je suis vraiment navré que les choses se déroulent ainsi, _admit-il_. Cependant, sache que Tomoyo n’est pas à l’origine du baiser, c’était moi.

C’était plus qu’elle ne pouvait subir. La fleur de cerisier décida de partir, laissant le jeune Chinois sur place. Ce dernier voulut lui courir après, la rattraper pour la serrer dans ses bras, s’excuser, …

Mais il ne fit rien. Il serra ses poings devant le fait de ne rien pouvoir faire, devant le fait d’être la cause de son chagrin. La larme précédemment refoulé revenait à l’assaut et devant l’absence d’obstacle, elle vint en cortège avec ses amies.

**********************

Les deux jours suivants, Sakura rendait visite à Sonomi, Tomoyo arrivait peu après et Sakura s’en allait sans un regard pour son ancienne amie. Sonomi en eut assez et décida de s’en mêler. Elle demanda à sa fille de ne pas passer le lendemain tant qu’elle ne l’appellerait pas. C’est ainsi que la PDG se retrouva enfin seule avec la jeune fille au cœur brisé. Sakura lui parlait de tout et de rien jusqu’au moment où la femme alitée prit les choses en main.

– Sakura, nous sommes seules ici ma chérie. Si tu veux me parler, je suis là pour t’écouter.

– Woé ?

– Je veux dire que tu peux tout me dire, tout de ce qui te rend si malheureuse.

Sakura comprit finalement où elle voulait en venir et afficha une mine triste.

– Il n’y a rien, aucun problème. Ne vous …

– Sakura, _interrompit Sonomi d’une voix douce_. J’ai tellement envie de revoir ton beau sourire, ça m’aidera à guérir. Alors n’aie pas peur, dis moi tout. Cela me fend le cœur de te savoir fâchée avec ma fille. Ta meilleure amie.

Sakura ne dit plus rien, laissant simplement son regard vagabonder par la fenêtre.

– Moi aussi. Mais comment réagir face à cela. Lorsque Papa a rencontré Maman, vous aussi avez été fâchée, blessée. Vous lui en avez voulu longtemps, peut être même encore maintenant. Alors pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas en faire de même ?

– Même si je n’apprécie pas ton père, ce n’est pas pour cela que je me suis fâchée avec Nadeshiko. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu as déjà vécu une situation assez semblable, non ? Et pourtant, tu ne t’es pas éloignée des deux personnes qui étaient la cause de ta souffrance. Sache que l’amour peut être magnifique mais pas forcément éternel. L’amour ne se commande pas, et malheureusement, il arrive ce qui doit arriver. Ce n’est facile pour personne, je sais de quoi je parle. Mais il faut savoir pardonner pour avancer. Je vais bientôt sortir d’ici, et j’aimerais que mes deux filles viennent me chercher.

Sakura s’était tournée vers elle. Sa manière de lui parler avait été si douce, emprunt d’une telle gentillesse. Elle tomba dans ses bras, heureuse de se sentir aimée. C’est ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment. Se sentir aimée. Ce manque d’affection correspondait avec le fait qu’elle n’avait plus Tomoyo et Shaolan à ses cotés.

– Je vais y réfléchir.

Les deux femmes discutèrent tout le reste de la journée. Sonomi activa discrètement son portable, signe que Tomoyo pouvait passer. Au moment où Sakura partait, elle tomba nez à nez avec elle. Toutes deux restèrent interdites. Un dernier regard vers Sonomi puis la fleur de cerisier s’adressa à la jeune fille.

– Pourrais-tu me suivre s’il te plait ?

– Euh … Oui.

La voix tremblante de Tomoyo n’était en rien comparable à celle qu’elle avait lors de ses concours de chant. Cette voix si faible était le reflet de ce qui se passait, de ce qu’elle était sans Sakura : l’ombre d’elle-même.

Les deux filles arrivèrent dans le grand hall, près des portes de l’hôpital. Sakura se tourna vers la jeune fille au teint pâle. Cela faisait longtemps que la magicienne ne s’était pas sentie aussi nerveuse, elle triturait ses doigts, avait le visage baissé, prenait de grandes inspirations. Tomoyo de son côté était inquiète. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Ces derniers jours, son amie l’avait évitée, mais là elles étaient de nouveau réunies. Finalement ce silence si lourd se brisa par une Sakura prête.

– Ta mère m’a dit quelque chose de très intéressant.

– Vrai… Vraiment ? Et qu’est-ce que c’est ?

– Que l’amour ne se commande pas et qu’on ne peut savoir sur qui cela tombe. Je pense qu’il y a du vrai là dedans. Regarde mon frère et Yukito. Ils s’aiment vraiment, et cela quoi qu’on en dise. Pourtant leur amour ne sera pas facile mais ce n’est qu’auprès de l’autre qu’ils se sentent bien. Moi … Pour moi cette personne c’est Shaolan. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Oui.

– Mais en même temps, je t’aime aussi Tomoyo, _déclara-t-elle en_ _lui prenant les mains_. Je ne peux penser vivre sans que tu sois avec moi. J’ai besoin de ton affection, de ta présence. J’aurai beau me le cacher, me dire que je ne veux plus te voir, ce ne serait que mensonge. Tu m’es précieuse ma Tomoyo.

La fille aux cheveux longs commençait à reprendre espoir.

– Pour moi aussi tu es irremplaçable ma Sakura. Je sais que je ne mérite pas ton amitié, mais tu resteras toujours celle qui est la plus importante pour moi.

– J’ai envie de te croire, _concéda-t-elle mais en lui lâchant les mains et en faisant un pas en arrière_. Mais ça fait trop mal. Je pense que … je ne peux pas t’accorder mon pardon tout de suite. Cette confiance que j’avais ne sera pas restaurer aussi facilement. Mais au moins, on peut peut-être redevenir amie. Juste amie pour l’instant.

– Juste amie ?!, _répéta-t-elle avec une tristesse dans la voix_. Bi … Bien. Alors soyons au moins amie.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

Les jeunes gens venaient de finir de s’habiller. Ils allaient quitter cette chambre à regret. Ce lieu serait à jamais le gardien d’un des moments les plus importants de leurs vies. Alors qu’ils prenaient place dans l’ascenseur, un dernier regard, un dernier baiser en ces lieux, et les portes de ce paradis se refermèrent. Tandis qu’ils redescendaient, ils observaient la ville se rapprocher d’eux. Shaolan, gardant un bras protecteur autour de sa compagne, semblait ailleurs. 

– Tu penses à quoi mon cœur ?

– Rien. Ou plutôt au fait que notre enfance va prendre fin.

– Ah ? Tu trouves que ce n’est pas déjà fait ?

La jeune femme lui avait lancé cette phrase avec un regard malicieux. Le Chinois eut quelques rougeurs, ce qui fit rire sa belle.

– Non, je … je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais surtout dire que nous allons tous partir vers des chemins différents.

– C’est vrai. Tu vas aller à l’université de Tokyo, suivre les cours du père de Sakura.

– Et toi dans cette école de stylisme. Sakura a finalement choisi sa voie ?

– Non pas encore. Elle hésite beaucoup. Je lui ai conseillé de se lancer dans le mannequinat comme sa mère, mais elle préfère justement prendre une autre voie, une qui sera bien à elle.

– Je vois. Il vaut mieux qu’elle prenne son temps pour choisir des études qui lui plaisent.

– C’est préférable. Elle va utiliser ses vacances pour visiter différentes écoles. Toya et Yukito vont l’accompagner. Tu connais Toya, il n’était pas rassuré de laisser sa petite sœur partir seule dans ce genre de voyage.

– Je me doute bien. Même s’il ne le reconnaitra jamais, il a toujours été comme ça.

Oui toujours.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

****

Trois mois s’étaient écoulés et les choses s’amélioraient doucement. La convalescence de Sonomi était l’excuse parfaite pour que les deux jeunes filles reprennent contact en douceur. Tout n’était pas parfait, Tomoyo le savait mais au moins, elle pouvait de nouveau voir Sakura et lui parler. Cette dernière, bien qu’elle ne l’admette pas, avait plaisir à retrouver son amie d’enfance. Rien n’était oublié mais elle était sur le chemin du pardon, même si cela prendrait du temps.

Les choses revenaient à la normale aussi chez Sakura. Kéro mettait de la bonne humeur dans la chambre, Toya recommençait à lancer quelques piques à sa sœur. Fujitaka s’était beaucoup inquiété mais Sonomi le gardait au courant de l’évolution par téléphone.

L’atmosphère dans la bande d’amis aussi était plus détendue, Sakura retrouvait son sourire et tous en étaient heureux. Seule ombre au tableau : Shaolan.

Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis l’affaire de l’hôpital. La vérité était que la demoiselle n’était toujours pas prête à le regarder en face et à lui parler sans fondre en larmes. Elle en était toujours amoureuse. Alors encore et toujours elle l’évitait. Quand c’était impossible, elle se renfermait sur elle-même.

Le Hongkongais avait été plutôt exclu des changements récents mais c’était sa volonté. Il savait que sa présence n’aurait pas été bénéfique pour la relation entre les deux amies et il voulait éviter au maximum d’être une gêne. Il rendait visite à Sonomi quand il savait qu’il n’y avait aucun risque et passait le soir chez Tomoyo pour la voir. C’était le moment de la journée qu’il attendait le plus, même s’ils se voyaient de moins en moins depuis qu’elle reparlait à Sakura. Bien qu’ils soient ensemble, leur relation semblait au point mort. Tomoyo avançait doucement dans cet environnement inconnu et lui ne voulait pas la brusquer.

Enfin ce n’était pas tout à fait vrai. Il avait surtout peur, peur que les choses changent alors qu’un faible équilibre avait été atteint, peur d’aller trop vite, peur d’y prendre goût mais surtout peur d’aimer. Il savait que s’il se laissait aller, il voudrait être avec Tomoyo tout le temps, se montrer ensemble dans la rue, au lycée. Et il ne voulait pas le faire maintenant. Il n’avait toujours pas reparlé à Sakura. Elle continuait de l’éviter et il préférait faire de même, ne sachant quelle attitude prendre.

Il n’en avait jamais parlé mais depuis le début de cette histoire, il souffrait lui aussi. Quand ses sentiments pour Sakura se sont adoucis, il ne savait pas du tout comment réagir et avait préférer rester immobile comme la montagne. Mais c’était sans compter sur le destin qui avait un bien curieux sens de l’humour. Alors qu’il n’aimait plus Sakura de la même manière, des sentiments nouveaux se développèrent et il fallut que ce soit pour sa meilleure amie. Il s’en était voulu plus que tout au monde quand il avait embrassé cette dernière. Il se sentait mal, mal par rapport à Sakura, par rapport à Tomoyo et par rapport à lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Cette question le rongeait de l’intérieur mais une douce voix lui susurrait que c’était l’amour. L’ayant déjà connu, il savait que c’était vrai mais il ne pouvait l’accepter. Et puis cela se reproduisit. Un nouveau baiser. Il avait mis tout son cœur dans celui-ci et avait reçu de même en retour. Le doute n’était plus permis : il était en train de tomber amoureux. De nouveau. D’une autre.

Bien que jeune, il avait dû affronter bien des obstacles, il avait combattu contre des adversaires physiques, de la magie, mais jamais il n’avait dû faire face à de vrais sentiments amoureux contradictoires. Il s’était alors rappelé un conseil de Yué, l’autre Gardien des cartes : "Si tu te calmes et que tu écoutes ton cœur, tu sauras vers qui vont tes sentiments".

Alors que ses pensées n’allaient avant que vers Sakura, de plus en plus d’images de Tomoyo investissaient son esprit pour finalement le remplir. Le jeune Chinois devait se rendre à l’évidence, il aimait Tomoyo.

C’est cette révélation qui l’avait motivé à tout avouer à Sakura, avec les répercussions qui en découlaient. Il avait fait de son mieux pour paraître fort devant Tomoyo afin de la soutenir. Il avait tenté de discuter au début avec Sakura afin d’aplanir les choses mais cette dernière ne souhaitait pas lui parler. Il assista ainsi à la tristesse de ces jeunes filles et il ne savait que faire. Même si c’est triste à dire, l’accident de Sonomi avait permis leur rapprochement. Et lui, pendant ce temps là, il s’était tenu loin.

Le plus dur était d’éviter Sakura, que ce soit en cours ou en allant à l’hôpital. Dès que le jeune couple rencontrait la Chasseuse de cartes, l’atmosphère devenait pesante, glaciale, à tel point qu’il trouvait toujours une excuse pour s’en aller et laisser les adolescentes seules. Le Chinois voyait toujours dans les yeux de Sakura une telle tristesse. Il se savait être le coupable et comme il ne pouvait rien faire, mieux valait accepter la situation et faire profil bas.

Mais jusqu’à quand ? Quand pourrait-il enfin reparler à Sakura, reprendre leur amitié ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Et surtout quand pourrait-il se balader librement, main dans la main avec la fille qu’il aimait ?

De plus en plus souvent, il prêtait main forte aux différentes équipes sportives du lycée. Il avait le temps et il faut dire qu’il était un athlète accompli. Il excellait dans tous les sports et donc aidait les différents clubs, rappelant un ancien étudiant aux cheveux gris.

Pouvoir se dépenser physiquement était un moyen de calmer le chaos de son esprit. Il avait de la colère envers lui-même, de la tristesse d’avoir blessé de nombreuses personnes, de la culpabilité envers Sakura, du dépit de ne pas avancer dans sa relation avec Tomoyo… Il portait ce fardeau sans se plaindre, après tout il avait perdu ce droit à ses propres yeux.

Il se réfugiait alors dans le sport, faisait tout pour suer sang et eau, jusqu’à ne plus sentir ses muscles. C’était comme une pénitence, son chemin de croix.

Chaque dimanche matin, il allait courir afin d’évacuer tous les problèmes de sa tête. Il choisissait toujours un itinéraire loin des endroits que fréquentaient Sakura, pour ne pas tomber par hasard sur elle. A mi-chemin il s’arrêtait toujours chez le même glacier afin de se reposer un peu. Malheureusement, il fut surpris de croiser Toya et Yukito. Le grand brun lui lançait un de ses regards incendiaires dont il avait le secret tandis que son compagnon avait une lueur triste dans le regard. Shaolan les salua et s’apprêtait à repartir quand il fut interpellé par Yukito, lui proposant de se joindre à eux pour déguster une glace.

– Alors que fais-tu par ici ? _demanda l’homme aux cheveux clairs._

– Je faisais mon footing.

– Mais pourquoi n’es-tu pas chez Tomoyo ?

– Oh, euh … sa mère recevait Sakura et donc je ne préfère pas …

– Tu fuis lâchement.

– Toya !!!

– Non, il a raison, _approuva Shaolan en baissant la tête_.

– Si je ne me trompe pas, vous ne vous êtes toujours pas reparlé avec Sakura.

– C’est exact. Je ne crois pas qu’elle souhaite me voir.

– Et toi ? _demanda Yukito_.

– Je ne sais pas trop. J’ai peur qu’en la voyant, je ne sois pas capable de me tenir à mes résolutions.

– Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Tu vas tromper Tomoyo avec ma sœur maintenant ? Lui redonner espoir avant de rechanger d’avis ? _reprit Toya, fulminant de plus en plus._

– Toya, calme-toi.

– Je …

– Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? N’aimes-tu pas Tomoyo ? _s’interrogea la forme d’emprunt du Juge._

– Si bien sûr.

– Alors pourquoi ?

– Tomoyo et Sakura sont en pleine redécouverte de leur amitié. Je n’ai simplement pas ma place entre elles.

– Tu ne m’as pas répondu.

– J’ai peur, peur de céder, pas par amour mais par tristesse, par pitié, par culpabilité … Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Je crois qu’il est préférable d’attendre, même si cela veut dire moins voir Tomoyo.

– Et cela te convient ?

– C’est ma faute si on en est arrivé là. Je n’ai pas le droit de me plaindre.

– Et donc voilà ? Tu te complais dans le rôle du méchant, portant le poids du monde sur tes épaules, _coupa le frère de Sakura_. C’est un peu facile. TU es le coupable, TU es l’égoïste par qui tout cela est arrivé, mais maintenant, si tu abandonnes la raison de ton choix, que crois-tu qu’il risque d’arriver ?

– …

– Tu savais que ma sœur et toi alliez être malheureux, mais tu pensais que Tomoyo serait épargnée ? Réveille toi, la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves n’est facile pour personne. Si tu restes à ne rien faire, peut être que ma sœur ira mieux mais c’est Tomoyo qui déclinera et évidemment Sakura se sentira responsable et tout ce que tu auras fait c’est d’ajouter plus de tristesse.

– Ce que veut dire Toya, c’est que tu ne dois pas prendre à la légère ta nouvelle relation avec Tomoyo sous peine de la perdre elle aussi. Certes ce n’est pas le moment idéal, mais si tu ne provoques pas un peu le cours des choses, le bon moment ne viendra jamais. Tu n’as pas à faire le fier alors que tu es également touché par tout cela. Il ne faut pas négliger ce pour quoi tout cela est arrivé : tes sentiments pour Tomoyo.

– Je le sais bien. C’est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je dois faire. Comme le disait Toya, je suis coupable de cette situation. J’aurais du faire part du changement de mes sentiments à Sakura plus tôt. Cela aurait peut être amélioré les choses. Mais je ne peux pas simplement me balader main dans la main avec Tomoyo, même si j’en rêve. Ca ne serait pas correct envers Sakura.

– Tu ne peux pas attendre. A rester comme ça, que ce soit Sakura ou Tomoyo, aucune ne pourra être heureuse, _expliqua Yukito_.

– C’est parce que tu as joué les attentistes que cette situation a vu le jour, _compléta Toya_. Ne vas-tu pas apprendre de tes erreurs ?

– Il a raison, il faut que tu agisses toi aussi pour faire en sorte que cette situation se termine.

Shaolan ne tenait plus et finalement laissa éclater sa détresse.

– Tu ne me juges pas d’avoir laissé Sakura ? Tu ne trouves pas que je sois un monstre pour ce que je lui ai fait ? D’être tomber amoureux de sa meilleure amie ?

– La vraie question est de savoir si toi tu t’en veux. Je pense que l’amour ne se choisit pas. Cela a été Tomoyo comme cela aurait pu être une autre, ou même un autre. C’est si tu avais menti à Sakura ou si tu l’avais trompé en poursuivant ta relation avec que je t’en aurais voulu. Si tu trouves le bonheur avec Tomoyo, alors c’est avec elle que tu dois être, _exposa Yukito_.

– …

– Tu te souviens de ce que je t’avais dit Morveux? Que tu devais prendre soin de Tomoyo. Sache que je tiens à elle comme à Sakura, et que si tu la rends malheureuse elle aussi, ce n’est pas une seule poche de glace dont tu auras besoin.

L’avertissement de Toya résonna dans l’esprit du jeune homme. Il se souvenait que trop bien de la douleur à la mâchoire. Cela fit sourire Yukito qui n’hésita pas à titiller son compagnon.

– Il n’y a pas à dire, il en prend soin de ses petites sœurs le grand frère.

– Oh ça va lâche moi, _fit-il gêné et donc irrité_.

– Honnêtement, comment te sens-tu ? _demanda Yukito en se tournant vers Shaolan_.

– Je me sens surtout perdu. Quand j’ai réalisé que je n’aimais plus Sakura comme avant, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire. Et je suis tombé amoureux de Tomoyo, comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Je ne sais pas comment faire cohabiter ces sentiments.

– Il faut que tu te poses la question : comment veux-tu que cette histoire finisse ?

– Je souhaite que tout rentre dans l’ordre.

– Et pour toi, ça veut dire quoi ? _questionna très sérieusement le plus grand des trois_.

– Eh bien, que nous soyons de nouveau amis avec Sakura. Et que je puisse sortir avec Tomoyo au grand jour.

– Et que comptes-tu faire ?

– La réponse ne va pas arriver comme par magie gamin.

La remarque de Toya ne manquait pas d’ironie. C’est vrai qu’il avait pensé à utiliser la magie, mais ce serait une erreur, et il en avait déjà commise assez. Ce problème devait se résoudre de la seule manière possible.

– Il faut que je parle à Sakura et que je fasse le premier pas avec Tomoyo.

– C’est la bonne solution, _approuva Yukito en souriant_.

– Reste encore à savoir comment faire. Même si moi je ne l’évite plus, rien ne dit qu’elle acceptera de me parler. Je sais par Tomoyo qu’elle évite ma présence. Mais je ne me dégonflerai pas, je ferai tout pour qu’on puisse enfin mettre les choses au clair pour aller de l’avant.

– C’est le mieux. Il reste plus qu’à trouver comment faire pour que tu puisses la voir seul à seul.

– C’est vrai, ce n’est pas comme si, depuis l’accident de Sonomi, elle passait chaque mercredi après les cours par le Temple Tsukimine pour aller prier. Bon tu viens Yuki, on y va.

– Toya.

– Toya, _commença le jeune homme en se levant puis en s’inclinant_. Merci beaucoup. Merci à tous les deux.

– Hmmm. A toi de jouer gamin.

– Ce qu’il veut dire c’est bonne chance et on espère que tout s’arrangera au plus vite.

Les deux étudiants laissèrent le plus jeune à ses pensées. Il devait absolument faire face et ne plus hésiter avec Tomoyo. Il devait montrer qu’il croyait en leur relation pour que cela la rassure. Et afin qu’elle puisse évoluer correctement, il fallait crever l’abcès avec Sakura, en lui parlant et en écoutant ce qu’elle avait sur le cœur. C’est avec cette énergie nouvelle qu’il retourna chez lui, plus vite que jamais. Une fois rafraichi par une bonne douche, il envoya un message à Tomoyo, lui demandant s’ils pouvaient se voir l’après midi. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le Chinois se prépara, il choisit une tenue sobre, un pantalon beige et un polo noir anthracite, qui soulignait néanmoins ses muscles. Les activités sportives de ces derniers mois lui avaient forgé une belle musculature, juste ce qu’il fallait pour accentuer le charme naturel du jeune homme. Une fois habillé, il décida d’aller un peu plus tôt chez Tomoyo. Il avait besoin de lui parler, de la voir, de lui prouver qu’il tenait à elle. Cette relation distante n’était pas le mieux et il savait maintenant que c’était à lui d’agir pour que ce ne soit plus le cas.

Ce fut Sonomi qui vint accueillir Shaolan, sa fille se préparant à le recevoir. Il pouvait savoir grâce à elle comment se passait la relation Sakura/Tomoyo. Aux dires de la femme d’affaires, les choses évoluaient doucement, mais elle craignait qu’au moindre souci, le fragile lien qui les unissait de nouveau se détériore.

Etait-ce finalement une si bonne idée que ça de parler à Sakura ? Ne devait-il pas encore attendre un peu que le rapport entre les jeunes filles se stabilise un peu ? Ou alors ne cherchait-il pas encore à fuir la situation ? Oui encore une fois, il se conduisait en lâche.

L’arrivée de Tomoyo lui coupa le fil de ses réflexions. En même temps la jeune fille méritait bien qu’on lui accorde toute son attention. Elle portait une robe longue sans manches aux reflets lilas tenue par deux bretelles, un léger maquillage qui faisait ressortir ses yeux violets, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulaient légèrement. D’abord sans voix, le jeune homme rejoignit finalement sa compagne, lui adressa un vague bredouillage et finit simplement par lui déposer un baiser sur la main.

La jeune fille était heureuse de la réaction suscitée. Les moments qu’elle passait avec son petit ami étaient rares alors quand ils se voyaient, ils en profitaient pour apprécier chaque instant.

Tomoyo invita Shaolan dans sa chambre et demanda à ce qu’on fasse apporter du thé un peu plus tard. Une fois la porte close, Shaolan retint la demoiselle par son bras et l’attira à lui. Sans un mot il l’enferma dans ses bras. Il voulait simplement gouter au plaisir de pouvoir sentir son parfum, de la savoir tout près de lui et plus que tout, lui prouver son attachement.

L’adolescente fut tout d’abord surprise, puis gênée et finalement elle apprécia le moment. Elle n’était pas habituée à cela, ce genre de choses était nouveau pour elle. Jusqu’à maintenant, ils n’avaient partagé que quelques baisers.

Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tomoyo se sentait bien et aimée. La jeune fille découvrait la vie en tant que couple. Elle aimait être dans les bras de Shaolan, elle se sentait protégée. Ainsi, elle avait l’impression qu’aucune force au monde ne pouvait les séparer. Elle prit le temps de lever les yeux sur le visage de son compagnon. Il affichait une assurance qu’elle ne lui connaissait plus depuis la chasse aux cartes. Sauf qu’il n’était plus question de magie, si ce n’est celle qui naissait entre eux.

Gardant cette position, Shaolan inclina légèrement la tête pour voler un baiser à sa douce. C’était un baiser doux et tendre, proche mais différent des précédents. Elle se sentait fondre, perdre pied juste sous cette caresse exquise. En quittant ses lèvres, il lui caressa le visage en souriant, appuya son front contre le sien pour finalement l’enlacer. N’ayant pas l’habitude, un léger frisson parcouru tout le corps de l’adolescente.

– Eh bien, je … je ne m’attendais pas à ça, _fit la jeune fille rouge de gêne_.

– Tomoyo, je suis navré de ne pas t’avoir suffisamment montré comme je tiens à toi.

– C’est une manière fort agréable de le faire, _approuva-t-elle complètement rouge_. Mais pourquoi d’un seul coup ?

– Car je n’ai pas été présent. Nous …, non je me suis figé suite à ma déclaration à Sakura et ce n’est bon pour personne. Elle en a souffert car je ne lui ai pas dit ce que j’avais sur le cœur à temps et toi tu as dû en souffrir aussi, de bien des manières.

– Shaolan, non, je …

– Réponds-moi avec sincérité : es-tu heureuse ?

– Quoi ? Eh bien, oui, on peut dire cela.

– Tomoyo. S’il te plait, je veux que tu me dises en toute franchise si tu es heureuse comme ça, dans cette situation.

– Je … Non. J’aurais préféré que les choses se passent autrement. J’aurais voulu que pour la première fois où je tombe amoureuse d’un garçon, cela se passe de manière plus simple, sans toutes ces complications. J’aurais souhaité pouvoir dire à tous que je suis avec toi.

– Moi aussi. Et c’est pour cela que je dois parler à Sakura.

– Parler à Sakura ? _s’inquiéta la jeune fille_. Mais pourquoi ? De quoi ?

– Calme-toi. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je veux juste que nous nous expliquions à cœur ouvert. Il faut que l’on franchisse ce cap.

– Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Tu devrais peut être attendre, nous venons à peine d’aplanir les choses entre nous et …

– Je n’ai que trop attendu. Tu l’as dit toi-même, tu veux comme moi vivre notre histoire au grand jour. La seule chose qui nous en empêche, c’est ma relation avec Sakura. Il faut que nous débrouillions ce sac de nœud afin de prendre chacun un nouveau départ. Et comme ce départ, je veux le faire à tes côtés, je dois ne plus fuir mes responsabilités.

– Je ne sais pas. J’ai envie que cela arrive mais ce n’est peut être pas raisonnable.

– J’ai discuté avec Yukito et Toya tout à l’heure.

– Quoi ? _s’exclama-t-elle inquiète en le regardant sous toutes les coutures_. Mais est-ce que ça va ? Il ne t’a pas frappé ?

– Non mais dieu sait que je le mériterais. Ils m’ont fait comprendre mes fautes. Je suis responsable de tout cela, en tout cas de la manière dont ça s’est passé. Ca a commencé avec moi, cela doit finir avec moi.

– Et que vas-tu lui dire ? Si tu veux simplement t’excuser, lui redire ce que tu lui as dit la dernière fois, cela ne servira à rien.

– Non ce n’est pas le but. Je veux poursuivre la conversation, aller plus loin et faire en sorte que Sakura réagisse vraiment. Qu’elle me maudisse, qu’elle m’insulte, qu’elle me frappe mais il faut absolument qu’elle sorte les sentiments enfouis en elle.

– Mais pourquoi ? _interrogea-t-elle en_ _s’extirpant de ses bras_. Cela ne va pas l’aider, tu vas juste lui causer plus de chagrin.

– J’ai quitté Sakura, c’est un fait. Qu’elle m’en veuille, qu’elle éprouve des ressentiments, c’est normal. Mais elle n’a jamais exprimé clairement ce qu’elle ressentait pour moi désormais.

– C’est vrai qu’elle évite toujours de parler de toi.

– Alors tu comprends pourquoi je dois parler à Sakura.

– Je n’en suis pas sûr, c’est égoïste. Nous ne pensons une nouvelle fois qu’à nous.

– A rester ainsi, la situation risque de stagner et même de gangréner, et nous n’aurons même pas pu vivre réellement comme un couple. Quand à Sakura, elle ne pourra pas passer à autre chose si elle pense que les choses peuvent revenir comme avant, si elle n’affronte pas la réalité et que mes sentiments amoureux à son égard ont disparu mais qu’il reste mon amitié sincère.

– Est-ce bien vrai ?

– Quoi ?

Shaolan était étonné de cette question. Tomoyo, elle, se retourna pour cacher son visage.

– Je suis navrée mais j’ai peur.

– De quoi as-tu peur ? _lui demanda-t-il en la prenant par les épaules._

– J’ai peur, peur que tu ne l’aimes encore, que si tu lui parles tu ne me quittes pour retourner auprès d’elle, peur qu’elle te séduise une nouvelle fois, peur d’être abandonnée. Sakura est une fille incroyable, gentille, mignonne, sportive, elle a un grand cœur, est prête à tout pour ceux qu’elle aime et elle est magicienne. Je ne pourrais jamais l’égaler, ne serait-ce que sur ce dernier point.

– Tu n’as rien à craindre, tu es toi-même une fille extraordinaire, _la rassura-t-il en la forçant à le regarder_. Regarde, tu as un si grand cœur que malgré toutes tes craintes, tu arrives encore à faire son éloge. Mes sentiments avaient changé avant que je t’embrasse. Je sais que ce que j’ai fait n’était pas bien, j’étais encore avec Sakura. Je ne lui avais pas fait part de mes sentiments à l’époque et voilà où l’on en est. Tout ceci résulte de mon indécision à aborder le sujet.

– Mais tu l’aurais fait souffrir aussi. Et quand elle aurait su pour nous …

– Nous ne pouvons pas le savoir et nous ne le saurons jamais. Le passé est derrière nous et pour préparer le futur, je dois agir dans le présent.

– …

– Je t’en prie, crois en moi.

– D’accord, je te fais confiance.

La jeune fille avait toujours des doutes mais il fallait avouer que la situation pouvait évoluer, et en mieux. Shaolan passa la main dans les cheveux de sa petite amie pour la réconforter.

– Merci.

– Et quand comptes-tu lui parler ? Elle te fuira à l’école et chez elle tu ne pourras même pas entrer.

– Disons qu’on m’a soufflé qu’elle serait au Temple mercredi après les cours. Je m’y rendrais avant et nous pourrons parler.

– Et qui t’a dit cela ?

– Un ange gardien, qui a un sacré crochet du droit.

– Toya ? _conclut-elle étonnée_. C’est curieux qu’il t’aide. Enfin c’est vrai que si c’est pour Sakura.

– Il est du genre à prendre soin de ceux qu’il aime, même si c’est d’une manière détournée. Et il tient à toi.

– Comment ? A moi ?

– Oui, il m’a menacé si jamais je te rendais triste. Une raison de plus pour moi de faire ton bonheur.

– Je ne pensais pas. Il est si gentil, il faudra que je le remercie.

– Le remercier ? De vouloir me frapper ? _demanda Shaolan faussement outré._

– Il faut bien que quelqu’un me défende, _répondit Tomoyo en souriant_.

– Alors compte sur moi. Je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse, _affirma le jeune homme en_ _la prenant dans ses bras_.

– Je suis heureuse quand je suis auprès de toi.

Tomoyo se blottit un peu plus contre son petit ami. Les adolescents goutaient à la joie simple d’être ensemble, auprès l’un de l’autre. Malheureusement la domestique apportant le thé interrompit ce doux moment, et repartit souriante après s’être excusée, laissant les jeunes gens gênés. Une fois remis, ils purent éclater de rire et profiter du reste de la journée.

**********************

Le fameux jour était enfin arrivé. Shaolan se sentit fébrile. Pendant toute la journée il avait pensé à ce qu’il pourrait dire, ce qu’il pourrait faire si elle s’enfuyait, il avait même prévu chez lui de la glace au cas où elle aurait hérité des talents pugilistiques de son frère. Il avait dû rassurer Tomoyo le matin même, craignant qu’il soit trop tôt. Mais le jeune Chinois ne voulait plus reculer, il fallait le faire aujourd’hui.

La fin des cours arriva, et comme prévu il alla sans perdre de temps au temple. Sakura salua ses amis et prit le même chemin que chaque mercredi. Sonomi allait beaucoup mieux, mais elle se rendait toujours chez le médecin pour vérifier qu’il n’y ait pas de complication. Depuis la conversation avec Tomoyo après l’accident, elle avait retrouvé un peu la pêche mais elle n’arrivait toujours pas à être la Sakura d’avant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. En faisant mentalement la liste de ce qu’elle faisait avant et qu’elle ne faisait plus, elle s’aperçut que depuis un certain temps, elle n’avait plus répondu aux lettres de Kaho ou d’Eriol. Après tout elle avait eu des moments bien plus calmes ces derniers temps, elle aurait pu leur envoyer de ses nouvelles. Alors pourquoi ne pas l’avoir fait ? Avait-elle peur ? Mais peur de quoi ?

Kéro lui avait fait remarquer gentiment son manque de forme, la peluche sachant faire preuve d’une grande gentillesse et de compassion quand il le fallait. Quand elle y repensait, elle avait même eu la visite de Yué quand tout allait vraiment mal. Il s’était simplement tenu là devant elle, l’a entouré de ses bras et elle s’était mise à pleurer librement. Elle se rendait compte comme les choses avaient bien changé, Yué l’acceptait de mieux de mieux en mieux, et apparemment elle comptait pour lui, peut être pas comme Clow, mais elle comptait.

Les pensées se suivirent : Clow, le jugement, Eriol, Shaolan. Shaolan…

Elle en revenait à lui. Encore et toujours. C’était peut être là la clé du mystère. Une fois arrivée, elle alla prier comme d’habitude mais en plus, elle demanda au ciel de l’aider à redevenir celle qu’elle était. Une fois fait, elle alla machinalement vers l’étang aux prédictions, se demandant si son vœu allait être entendu.

Comme une réponse du destin, elle vit Shaolan planté devant elle. Elle n’en crut pas ses yeux. Cela faisait combien de temps qu’il ne s’était pas retrouvé en face l’un de l’autre. Elle déglutit difficilement et chercha autour d’elle s’il n’y avait personne qui aurait pu la sauver. Sauver ? Mais sauver de quoi ?

Le jeune homme faisait face, c’était le cas de le dire. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il avança vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grands et commençait un mouvement de recul. Il préféra s’arrêter. Maintenant le plus dur : commencer la conversation. Cela faisait bien trois mois qu’ils ne s’étaient pas parlés, difficile de reprendre comme si de rien n’était. Mais Shaolan avait préparé cette rencontre depuis presque quatre jours.

– Bonjour Sakura.

– … Bonjour.

Pourquoi faire compliqué quand on peut faire simple. Plutôt que d’essayer de commencer la conversation de manière maladroite, mieux valait faire comme si de rien n’était, comme s’ils se retrouvaient après un simple week-end.

– Comment vas-tu ?

– Bi…bien et toi ? _répondit Sakura, complètement perdue par la situation_.

– Pas vraiment.

– Comment ça ?

– Je sais que tu n’es pas heureuse. Et c’est pareil pour moi. Je pense que nous devrions en discuter.

– Quoi ? Je suis navrée mais je n’ai rien à te dire.

Sakura, ayant repris ses esprits, commença à faire demi-tour

– Sakura, ne pars pas. S’il te plait, il faut que nous discutions.

– Et pourquoi faire ? _demanda-t-elle en faisant volte face_. Pour me dire quoi ? Tu veux encore me briser le cœur.

– Non, je veux juste que nous réglions ça, je veux que nous soyons amis comme avant.

– Comme avant ? Comme avant ? Mais avant nous étions plus qu’ami. AVANT TU M’AIMAIS.

– Et je t’aime toujours, mais pas de la même façon. J’aime comme tu aimes Yukito.

– Ca ne marche pas comme ça Shaolan. Tu n’as pas le droit. Je… Tu es le premier dans mon cœur. Encore maintenant j’en suis sûre. Pourquoi m’as-tu fait ça ?

– Nous avons eu de bons moments ensemble et c’est pour ça que j’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux que je sois sincère, que je te dise franchement le fond de mes pensées.

– Est-ce qu’il fallait que tu me quittes ? Tu ne m’aimais plus mais pourquoi ? Qu’ai-je fait ou n’ai-je pas fait ?

– Il n’est pas question de ça. Ecoute, je suis là pour te dire la vérité. Tu le mérites.

– Et bien vas-y je t’attends. Quelle est cette vérité ?

Shaolan prit une grande inspiration pour tout expliqué, sans négliger aucun détail.

– Je t’ai aimé, le plus sincèrement du monde. C’est pour cela que je te l’ai avoué avant mon départ pour Hong Kong. Pendant deux ans, malgré la distance, je t’ai toujours aimé. Quand je suis revenu, nous nous sommes aimés. Mais j’ai ressenti un changement en moi. Même si j’ai de forts sentiments à ton égard, ce n’était plus de l’amour dans ce sens là. J’aurais dû te le dire dès que j’ai éprouvé cela. C’est entièrement de ma faute.

– Donc au final tu ne m’as juste plus aimé ?

– Non, c’est plutôt que mon sentiment s’est assagi, adouci pour quelque chose de différent.

Sakura commença à rire, un rire mauvais, qui laissa finalement place à la colère.

– Tu me prends pour une idiote. Aie au moins le courage de me dire vraiment ce qu’il en est.

– Mais je te l’ai dit, c’est la vérité.

– Elle a bon dos ta vérité. Je dois juste comprendre que c’était la vie. Mais pourtant, malgré tout cela, tu as embrassé ma meilleure amie, alors que nous étions ensemble.

– Je… Oui.

– Tu ne sais pas à quel point je souffre.

– Effectivement, je ne sais pas ce que tu dois ressentir, je ne pourrais sans doute jamais, mais je sais que cela t’a blessé. Mais crois-tu qu’on puisse tourner la page ? Tenter de passer l’éponge, d’oublier pour qu’on reparte sur une nouvelle base d’amitié.

– Oublier ? Mais tu ne comprends donc pas ?

– …

– T’oublier ? Je n’arrive pas à t’oublier, _continua la Japonaise en s’énervant encore plus_. Comment veux-tu que je puisse t’oublier ? Je pense constamment à toi. Je souhaite toujours te parler de ce que je vois, de ce que je fais, de le partager avec toi. Mais tu n’es plus là. Plus là pour moi et c’est ça qui me blesse.

– Sakura … Je …

– T’oublier ? Cela m’est impossible alors que tu sors avec ma meilleure amie. J’ai beau dire à Tomoyo qu’on est redevenue amie, il n’empêche que je lui en veux encore. Mais au-dessus de cela il y a ce sentiment de perte et de trahison de ta part.

– Et que ressens-tu pour moi alors ?

– Je ne le sais plus, _cria-t-elle_. Je sais que je t’aime mais je t’en veux aussi. Et je m’en veux de t’en vouloir. Et je me sens si mal. Mon cœur déborde de sentiments et je me noie dedans. Et il n’y a plus personne pour me secourir. J’attends et je ne vois plus ta main tendue vers moi.

– Je suis là aujourd’hui pour ça. Je veux te sortir de là. Nous sortir de là.

– Mais à quoi bon ? _criait-elle toujours_. Pour que tu m’abandonnes encore une fois que cela sera fait ? Pour que je ne puisse plus être avec toi ? Pour que plus jamais tu ne me prennes dans tes bras ?

– …

– Pour que je te regarde de loin ? Je ne veux pas. Je n’arrive pas à me passer de toi, _continua la jeune fille, se calmant un peu_.

– Sakura.

– J’ai besoin de toi, de ton regard, de ton sourire. J’ai besoin de te savoir près de moi, prêt à tout affronter, _ajouta-t-elle en se rapprochant de Shaolan_. 

– Je suis désolé.

– Je veux te sentir contre moi, me retrouver en sécurité au creux de tes bras, _dit-elle en se collant à lui_.

– Sakura, que fais-tu ?

– Je veux encore t’entendre me dire "Je t’aime", _lui susurra-t-elle en lui caressant la joue_. Je veux encore sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Shaolan avait complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation et il se voyait se rapprocher du visage de Sakura. Jusqu’à ce qu’une voix se fasse entendre dans sa tête.

« J’ai peur, peur que tu ne l’aimes encore, que si tu lui parles tu ne me quittes pour retourner près d’elle, peur qu’elle te séduise une nouvelle fois, peur d’être abandonnée. »

– Je… Je suis navré Sakura, je ne peux pas, _expliqua-t-il en la repoussant_. Je suis avec Tomoyo.

– Pourtant cela ne t’a pas dérangé quand c’était avec elle, _répliqua-t-elle avec des éclairs dans les yeux_.

– C’est parce que, elle, je l’aime.

La jeune fille ne put en entendre plus. Elle gifla son ancien compagnon. Puis réalisant ce qu’elle avait fait, elle fut horrifiée et recula.

– Je… Je…

– Non, ce n’est rien, _admit Shaolan en se massant la joue_. C’est même la moindre des choses. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?

– Comment veux-tu que je me sente mieux alors que j’ai giflé celui que j’aime ? _s’inquiéta Sakura au bord des larmes._

– Peut être est-ce parce que tu ne m’aimes plus comme avant toi non plus, _tenta le jeune homme en_ _souriant avec douceur_.

– Quoi ?

– Les gens changent Sakura. Ton frère, Yukito, Tomoyo, moi… mais toi aussi. C’est juste que tu n’en as pas pris conscience avant.

– Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne suis pas comme toi.

– Qui sait. Je dis juste que tu commences peut être à changer et que comme moi, tes sentiments à mon égard vont s’adoucir. C’est bien possible.

– Non, ça ne se peut pas. Tu es le premier dans mon cœur, et cela restera ainsi.

– Tu sais, j’ai finalement compris. J’ai été le premier qui a fait une erreur, celle de ne pas écouter mon cœur. Les premiers amours sont les plus beaux, les plus idéalisés mais ceux qui durent toujours sont très rares.

– C’était le cas de ma mère et de mon père.

– Sûrement, mais ce ne devait pas être notre cas à nous. En tout cas à moi. Tous les mots de la Terre ne pourront jamais effacer mes erreurs, ni permettre de revenir en arrière. Non, à la place, je te propose qu’on aille de l’avant. Tu en as autant besoin que moi, si ce n’est plus.

Sakura baissa la tête, essayant de mettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.

– Pour aller où ? Faire quoi ? Plus personne n’a besoin de moi, et toi non plus d’ailleurs.

– C’est entièrement faux. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

– Sans toi ma vie n’a plus aucun sens. Je devrais peut être en finir, _cria-t-elle_.

Le Chinois savait qu’il fallait un traitement de choc. Son corps l’a compris avant son esprit et il n’a pu le réaliser qu’au moment où sa main atteignit le visage de la jeune fille.

– Tu...

– Ne dis plus jamais de telles choses, _s’énerva l’adolescent_. Tu as pensé à ce que pourrait ressentir ton père s’il te perdait également. Et ton frère ? Même s’il ne le montre pas, tu es ce qui est de plus précieux à ses yeux ? Et Yukito, Tomoyo, Sonomi ? Et Kéro, les Cartes ? Et tous nos amis ? Tu y as pensé ?

– …

– Et à moi ? Tu as pensé ce que cela me ferait de te perdre réellement ? _continua le garçon plus calme_. Pour toujours. Que tu sois fâchée, que tu m’en veuilles, même si tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler de ta vie, je pourrais le supporter. Mais si jamais tu venais à disparaître, je ne pourrais jamais m’en remettre. Tu n’as pas le droit de dire ce genre de chose. Tu n’as pas le droit d’y penser alors qu’il y a tant de personnes qui tiennent à toi.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

– Non c’est moi, je n’aurais jamais dû lever la main sur toi.

– C’est la première fois que je te vois frapper une femme, _déclara-t-elle en souriant amèrement_.

– Je ne suis pas parfait Sakura. Bien loin de là. Je suis faible, je suis lâche, indécis. C’est par tous ces défauts que nous nous sommes retrouvés dans cette situation.

– Mais tu es plus que ça Shaolan. Tu es gentil, généreux, réfléchi, sérieux et persévérant. Tu as du sang froid et du cœur.

– Est-ce qu’un homme comme ça, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, pourrait être ton ami ?

– …

– Sakura… S’il te plait.

– Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, _dit-elle en_ _commençant à pleurer_.

– Dis-moi ce que je peux faire. Dis-moi ce que tu veux entendre. Je suis prêt à tout pour qu’on soit de nouveau amis.

– Ecoute, je suis furieuse. Contre toi, contre moi, contre le monde, _expliqua-t-elle en calmant ses sanglots_. C’est moi qui t’aime le plus, tu le sais. Jamais Tomoyo ne pourra t’aimer autant que moi.

– Mais ce n’est pas un concours. Je ne choisis pas selon les résultats, c’est simplement mon cœur qui parle. Tu dois changer.

Et moi aussi il faut que je change. Je dois avancer. Si je reste là à me morfondre, à rester avec le poids de mes fautes, à les contempler, je ne pourrais jamais être heureux. Et même si cela peut paraître horrible de te dire cela, je te le dois à toi aussi.

– Tu me le dois ? Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ?

– Pas du tout. Mais si je t’avais quitté pour ne pas connaître le bonheur, crois-tu réellement que cela aurait un sens ? Crois-tu que toi, tu pourrais être plus heureuse sachant que tout ce qui est arrivé n’aura finalement servi à rien ? Je sais que cela peut paraître égoïste de penser ainsi, mais il faut se dire que je nous rends service à tous les deux.

– C’est la meilleure. Et donc je devrais peut être te remercier. Te remercier de m’avoir quittée, de m’avoir abandonnée pour ma meilleure amie, _poursuivit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux_. De me laisser seule face à ma peine alors que toi tu as le droit d’être heureux.

– Bien sûr que non, je n’ai pas dit cela dans ce sens. Mais sache que ce qui est arrivé était inéluctable, le hasard n’existe pas. Les choses n’ont pas évolué comme tu l’aurais souhaité, et je le déplore. Cependant je ferais tout pour vivre ma vie en supportant le poids de mes pêchés et en recherchant le bonheur. Ainsi j’atteindrai un équilibre qui me permettra d’avancer.

Et tu dois faire de même afin d’être heureuse. Tu es quelqu’un de bien Sakura, je te l’ai déjà dit mais tu as un grand cœur. Toi plus que quiconque mérite de trouver le bonheur.

– Mais est-ce possible pour moi ? _demanda-t-elle en_ _pleurant franchement._

– Bien sûr, c’est possible pour tout le monde. Mais pour cela, tu dois accepter le changement, _expliqua Shaolan avec un sourire bienveillant_.

– Mais si je change, je vais tout perdre.

– Non, le changement n’a pas à être une remise à zéro. De même que les Clow Cards qui ont dû abandonner leurs précédentes formes pour survivre, tu dois abandonner notre histoire pour pouvoir avancer sur une voie qui te mènera vers le bonheur.

Tu n’as pas à oublier tous nos souvenirs mais il ne faut pas t’y raccrocher pour vivre.

La jeune fille fondit en larmes. Quelque chose était en train de s’envoler. Le poids énorme qu’elle avait sur le cœur disparaissait au rythme de ses larmes. De son côté, l’adolescent se sentait mieux, ses premiers pas vers l’avenir venaient d’être fait. Il pouvait agir sans crainte et c’est ce qu’il fit. Shaolan prit Sakura dans ses bras, afin qu’elle se laisse aller complètement.

Une fois ses yeux vidés, et le haut de Shaolan trempé, Sakura put enfin revoir le visage d’un ami. Elle sécha une dernière larme.

– Est-ce que ça va mieux.

– Oui. Mais je suis navrée, j’éprouve encore des sentiments pour toi, je le sais.

– Je me doute que ça n’a pas pu disparaître comme ça. Mais c’est un début. Penses-tu qu’on pourra de nouveau être amis ?

– Un jour Tomoyo m’avait dit : « Le plus important, c’est de savoir que celui qu’on aime est heureux ». Cela va prendre du temps, mais… Parce que je t’aime, je pense que je vais pouvoir guérir et qu’on sera de nouveau amis, un jour.

– Je suis prêt à attendre. Et sache que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, la rassura-t-il en souriant.

– Oui je sais. Tout ira bien, _conclut la jeune fille en lui rendant son sourire_.

Se sentant plus à l’aise, la jeune fille commença à rentrer chez elle, la tête haute, le visage délivré d’une partie de sa tristesse. Elle savait qu’il lui restait encore des larmes, qu’elle en verserait encore mais comme lui avait dit Shaolan, il fallait changer.

Le Chinois regarda la silhouette de son amie disparaître. S’assurant qu’il n’y avait personne autour, il alla vers un banc et s’écroula. Toutes ses forces semblaient l’avoir abandonné, pire que la fois où il avait enchainé les compétitions de quatre clubs de sports.

Il se sentait mieux. Désormais, il pouvait aller de l’avant, malgré ses fautes. Et c’est en pensant à la première chose à faire qu’il retrouva toute son énergie.

Tomoyo alla répondre à la porte. Sa mère n’étant pas là et elle n’attendant personne, elle se demandait qui est-ce qui venait à cette heure-ci.

– Shaolan ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? _demanda-t-elle surprise_.

– J’avais envie de te voir. Puis-je entrer ?

– Bien sûr, je t’en prie. Allons dans ma chambre.

– Non attends. Je veux te dire, j’ai parlé à Sakura.

– Et donc ? _questionna-t-elle légèrement anxieuse._

– Et bien le chemin sera long avant qu’on ne soit de nouveau ami, mais je pense qu’on a fait le premier pas.

– C’est vrai ? Je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé, _déclara la jeune fille soulagée_.

– Mais ce n’est pas tout.

– …

– J’ai choisi d’aller de l’avant. Et mon avenir, c’est avec toi que je veux le construire.

– Qu’est-ce que tu…?

Shaolan afficha un sourire profond et sincère.

– Je t’aime Tomoyo. De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. 

– Shaolan… C’est la première fois que tu me dis ça, _constata la brune avec_ _quelques larmes pointant aux coins des yeux_

– Et je te promets que ce ne sera pas la dernière.

– Oh Shaolan, moi aussi je t’aime.

Ne tenant plus, la jeune fille accrocha ses bras autour du cou de son bien-aimé, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l’embrassa. Elle voulait lui prouver ses sentiments. En mettant fin au baiser, ils purent lire dans leurs yeux que c’était le véritable début de leur histoire.

**********************

Quelques temps plus tard, les choses semblaient aller pour le mieux. Tomoyo et Shaolan vivaient leur histoire en plein jour, sans devoir se cacher de qui que ce soit. Au fur et à mesure, Sakura s’était relevée de son chagrin d’amour pour finalement le dépasser. Bien sûr cela a été bien plus dur qu’avec Yukito, mais le soutien de ses amis et de sa famille l’avait beaucoup aidé.

De plus, avoir vidé son sac avec Shaolan avait été comme une libération. Tout ce qui bouillonnait en elle avait pu se décharger d’un coup. Ses rapports avec ce dernier s’étaient adoucis, elle pouvait de nouveau le voir, lui parler et elle faisait moins d’effort puisque ses sentiments se calmaient eux aussi.

Évidemment rien n’est parfait, et certains jours, elle en avait gros sur le cœur, ou parfois simplement envie de pleurer pour se libérer. Ces jours là, elle se confiait afin d’exorciser sa peine. Elle rendait visite à Yukito, à Sonomi, à Tomoyo ou même parfois à Shaolan lui même. Aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, elle savait qu’en se confrontant de nouveau à "la source du problème", comme ce fameux jour, elle pouvait trouver les bonnes réponses et la force de regarder vers l’avenir. Jamais sa maxime "tout ira bien" n’avait pris autant de sens et elle devait l’utiliser souvent pour faire face.

Pour Shaolan c’était différent. Il avait compris que malgré la culpabilité qu’il devait porter, être heureux était possible et même conseillé pour le bonheur de tous. Le jeune homme avait déjà présenté officiellement sa compagne à sa famille et Tomoyo fut très bien accueillie. La mère du jeune Chinois avait légèrement maugréé du fait qu’il avait quitté l’héritière de Clow mais voyant le visage radieux de son fils, elle oublia vite cela.

Au bout de cinq mois, Sakura sentait que le deuil de ses sentiments était quasiment fait. Rares étaient les relents de son cœur concernant Shaolan et elle pouvait désormais approuver sincèrement la relation de ses amis, et même l’encourager. Même si la vie n’est pas parfaite, le temps est souvent le meilleur des remèdes.

Les trois amis avaient ainsi repris leur vie ensemble, et leur amitié n’en était que plus forte désormais. Ils savaient que quelque soit les aléas de la vie, ils pourraient tout franchir en s’appuyant les uns sur les autres, quelques soit leurs relations.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

Les jeunes gens arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigèrent vers la grande limousine qui attendait.

– Je te raccompagne ?

– Non c’est gentil mais j’ai envie de marcher, de respirer le bon air, de savourer chaque instant. Mais on se voit ce soir chez moi, je te préparerais un diner aux chandelles.

– Oh je vois que tu es d’humeur romantique.

– Peut être. _se rapprochant de la jeune femme._ Disons surtout que j’ai la chance incroyable d’être le petit ami d’une jeune femme simplement magnifique, intelligente et à qui je pense à chaque seconde.

– Waouh, fait attention je risque de tomber amoureuse après tant de compliment.

– Pourquoi, ce n’est pas déjà fait ? _lui susurra-t-il avant de l’embrasser._

Après un baiser passionné, la jeune femme prit place dans la voiture qui disparu dans le dédale des rues. Shaolan se sentait léger, comme si toutes les épreuves qu’il avait dû affronter, toutes les joies et les tristesses, devaient le mener à ce jour. Oui il était bien, il était amoureux et c’était un amour réciproque. Et cette nuit avait été un nouveau pas vers à un amour plus adulte, plus mature.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

_Hier_

Shaolan et Tomoyo avaient réservé une table dans un grand hôtel/restaurant, au dernier étage d’un gratte-ciel. Ils en avaient choisi un qui donnait sur la Tour de Tokyo. A peine arrivés, tous les yeux se sont tournés vers eux. Il est vrai que le couple n’était pas banal : une jeune femme à la longue chevelure et au visage fin tel un ange, un jeune homme d’une grande élégance et d’un certain charisme, tout cela malgré leur jeune âge. Il faut dire que l’un et l’autre étaient habitués à ce genre d’endroit, leurs responsabilités familiales faisaient qu’ils se sentaient bien plus à l’aise dans ce genre d’endroit que bien des clients.

Une fois à leur table et la commande prise, le jeune couple pouvait contempler Tokyo la nuit.

– N’est-ce pas sublime comme vue ?

– Effectivement, une vue magnifique. Je ne m’en lasserais jamais, _affirma Shaolan en_ _ne regardant que sa compagne_.

Tomoyo esquissa un sourire.

– Je ne te sens pas attentif à la beauté du paysage extérieur.

– Je l’avoue sans honte, _répondit-il en_ _prenant la main de la jeune fille_. Pour moi qu’importe l’endroit, il sera toujours le plus beau du monde du moment que tu es avec moi.

A cette remarque, Tomoyo ne put que baisser la tête pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues. Comme une aide du ciel, le serveur vint apporter leurs apéritifs, laissant ainsi le temps à la demoiselle de retrouver son teint habituel.

– Je te trouve bien entreprenant ce soir. Aurais-tu déjà bu ?

– Non pas du tout. C’est juste que je me sens particulièrement heureux ce soir.

– Il en est de même pour moi. Je n’aurais pas cru me sentir comme cela il y a un an.

– C’est pour cela que je souhaite faire de cette soirée, une soirée mémorable. A nos un an d’amour et de bonheur ensemble.

– A nous.

Les jeunes gens trinquèrent pour célébrer cette année de vie de couple. Bien sûr cela faisait plus d’un an qu’ils étaient ensemble mais cela faisait réellement un an que leur couple était accepté par tous et qu’ils pouvaient vivre leur amour pleinement.

Cette soirée se déroula le mieux du monde, une ambiance romantique, un diner succulent, une atmosphère intimiste puisque le restaurant n’était rempli qu’au tiers de sa capacité. Des petits mots doux, des caresses, des regards enflammés et un peu d’alcool, ce mélange fit que le couple décida de rester pour la nuit dans cet hôtel afin de profiter de cette soirée jusqu’au bout.

Le grand moment de leur vie s’approchait. Malgré un rythme cardiaque rapide, aucun n’avait de réelle appréhension. Ils en avaient tous deux envie, ils voulaient s’appartenir, en cette nuit et pour toujours.

Une fois dans la chambre, ils se regardèrent, un peu embarrassé. Tomoyo demanda à Shaolan d’aller prendre sa douche en premier. Cela permit à la jeune fille de prévenir de son absence et de tenter de se calmer. Shaolan passa le relais à sa compagne. Il tamisa les lumières, ferma les rideaux et fit quelques exercices de relaxation … en vain.

Tomoyo apparut dans l’encadrement de la porte, ne portant que sa serviette pour dissimuler ses atouts. Shaolan, subjugué par cette vision, se rapprocha de sa bien-aimée et l’embrassa tendrement. A ce moment précis, toutes traces d’appréhension et de gêne disparurent du cœur des jeunes gens. Il ne restait plus qu’un homme et une femme, éprouvant un amour sans limite, qui n’allaient plus faire qu’un cette nuit.

**ooooo0** **O0ooooo**

Shaolan déambulait dans les rues de la métropole. Il ne voulait pas encore rentrer chez lui, de toute façon il avait le temps. Il attirait le regard des commerçants, après tout on voyait rarement quelqu’un de son âge vêtu aussi élégamment de si bon matin. Il décida de se rendre à la Tour de Tokyo pour contempler la ville dans son ensemble.

Une fois au-dessus, il se sentit vivant, il se savait à l’aube d’une vie pleine de promesse, d’opportunité et bien sûr d’amour. Et même s’il ne pouvait en être sûr totalement, il répétait la formule magique pour se porter chance :

« Tout ira bien. »

**********************

_Dix ans plus tard_

La fête débutait dans le grand gymnase de l’école Tomoeda, transformé en salle de fête pour l’occasion. Tous les élèves de la promotion 200X avaient été invités afin de se revoir, partager une soirée agréable, reprendre contact … La salle n’était pas encore pleine, les invités arrivant au compte-gouttes. La décoration avait été faite par les élèves actuels et tous les anciens appréciaient : rubans et guirlandes lumineuses sur les murs, boule disco, des spots de couleurs, des tables décorées, buffets avec boissons et amuse-gueules sur le côté, une petite estrade avec un micro au fond, rien n’avait été laissé au hasard.

Vers l’une des tables se trouvait Sakura, dans une robe de soirée rouge sans bretelle, accompagnée d’un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs assez court et au teint mat, vêtu d’un costume noir classique, Naoko, habillée d’une robe longue rose pâle et Rika, dans une robe bleu ciel très ample. Cette dernière avait un ventre arrondi, signifiant qu’elle attendait un heureux évènement.

– C’est pour quand alors ? _demanda la fleur de cerisier_

– J’en ai encore pour deux mois. Je n’en peux plus, c’est horrible. Mais en même temps je suis si heureuse.

– Oui je comprends. J’aimerais tant en avoir un moi aussi. Qu’en penses-tu chéri ?

Le jeune homme manqua de s’étouffer. Il regarda sa femme qui l’observait avec de grands yeux interrogateurs et son charmant sourire, trop candide pour voir son embarras.

– Euh, et bien, nous ne sommes mariés que depuis un peu plus d’un an et … euh c’est peut être un peu tôt pour penser à ça non ? J’ai encore envie de profiter de toi pleinement, sans partage.

– Ah, oui tu as raison.

Sakura sourit sincèrement devant sa réponse tandis que son mari souffla, venant apparemment d’éviter une question difficile. Leurs deux amies riaient doucement.

– Au fait où est Chiharu et Yamazaki ?

– Ils m’avaient dit qu’ils arriveraient un peu en retard. _répondit Naoko._

– Oui, ils devaient trouver une nounou pour leur fils. _surenchérit Rika._

– Oh, je vois.

– Il me semble que ça va mieux entre eux ces derniers temps non ?

– Tatsuya, cela ne se dit pas. _s’offensa Sakura_

– Il a pourtant raison, ils ne se sont jamais mieux entendus que depuis leur divorce.

– Tu as raison Naoko. Dire qu’il a fallut qu’ils se séparent pour que leur relation reparte. C’est pour cela que Chiharu n’a pas voulu se remarier avec lui une fois enceinte.

– Mais …

– Ne dites pas cela, vous perturbez notre pauvre Sakura.

Le petit groupe se retourna vers la jeune femme qui avait parlé. Dans une robe blanche et rose pâle avec des dentelles arrivant aux chevilles et ses longs cheveux ondulants, Tomoyo s’était rapprochée de ses amis. Tout de suite, Sakura s’était jetée sur son amie, l’entourant de ses bras.

– Bonsoir ma Tomoyo

– Bonsoir ma jolie Sakura

– Chérie, laisse la respirer. En plus tu l’as vu toute la journée vu que tu étais chez elle pour te préparer.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura tira la langue à son mari, provoquant le rire de tous.

– Laisse la faire, j’adore ces marques de tendresses.

Une fois libérée de son amie, Tomoyo fit la bise à ses deux amies et Tatsuya lui fit un baisemain.

– Mais où est ton mari ? Ne me dis pas qu’il n’est pas venu ? _demanda Tatsuya._

– Hi hi, ne t’inquiètes pas, il est juste allé garer la voiture. Il va arriver.

– Alors, _commença Naoko_ , comment se porte la meilleure styliste du Japon ?

– Fatiguée. Je ne suis revenue de Paris que depuis avant-hier et je ne me suis pas beaucoup reposée vu que je voulais faire la robe de Sakura.

– Oh je suis désolée, c’est ma faute si tu n’as pas dormi. _s’inquiéta la concernée._

– Ne t’en fais pas, _répondit-elle en lui souriant_ , cela me fait plaisir. Et puis tu sais mettre en valeur mes créations.

La jeune femme rougit sous le compliment de sa meilleure amie. Les jeunes gens riaient, la bonne humeur étant de rigueur pour cette soirée. Tomoyo avait le regard tourné vers la porte, attendant sa douce moitié. Et finalement il arriva.

Shaolan venait d’entrer dans le gymnase. Il était dans un costume vert sombre, une chemise blanche soulignant sa musculature et une cravate noire négligemment fermée. Des yeux féminins s’étaient tournés vers lui dès son entrée.

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure venait vers lui. Cette dernière ressemblait à un ange. Elle avançait doucement, le regard perdu sur l’homme qu’elle aimait. Lui n’avait dieu que pour elle, ignorant les autres invités. Finalement près de lui, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en lui déposa un chaste baiser puis lui sourit.

– Tu aurais pu te dépêcher, je t’attendais moi.

– Je te manquais tant que ça ?

– Bien sûr.

– Alors je m’absenterais plus souvent pour avoir ces marques d’affections.

– Idiot.

Alors qu’elle tourna les talons, le jeune homme l’attrapa délicatement par la taille et l’attira vers lui. Elle se laissa faire car elle appréciait le fait de se sentir désirée. Puis elle remarqua la personne à côté d’eux.

– Oh bonsoir Shaolan, excuse nous de ne pas t’avoir salué.

– Bonsoir tous les deux. Il n’y a pas de mal, cela fait plaisir de vous voir ainsi.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire tandis que son mari, Kazuma, serra la main du Chinois. Puis ils rejoignirent le petit groupe. Les salutations passées, et quelques nouvelles des uns et des autres, ils furent rejoints par Chiharu et Yamazaki, enfin arrivés. Le noir se fit à cet instant, les spots n’éclairant que l’estrade, M. Terada prit place devant le micro.

– Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue. Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis le sous-directeur Terada. Je remercie tous les anciens élèves et leurs accompagnants pour être venus à cette soirée.

Les applaudissements fusèrent dans toute la salle. Le silence revint et l’homme continua son discours

– C’est un plaisir de revoir tant de visages connus, je me souviens avoir suivi en tant que professeur principal un bon nombre d’entre vous. Etre avec vous tous est un grand plaisir et pour fêter cela la chorale de notre école va nous interpréter une chanson qui rappellera des souvenirs à certains : Yoru no Uta. Appréciez cette soirée comme il se doit.

De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent, Yoshiyuki Terada laissa la chorale prendre place sur la scène. Il rejoint le petit groupe d’amis et vint aux côtés de sa femme. Il avait été plutôt bien accepté par ceux qui avaient été ses élèves. Personne n’avait jugé la relation qu’il entretenait avec Rika, même lorsque la jeune fille était encore jeune.

Tomoyo chantonnait doucement la chanson, elle la connaissait encore par cœur après tout ce temps. Les élèves mettaient tout leur cœur pour leurs ainés et à la fin de la chanson, ce fut une véritable ovation qu’ils reçurent.

Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, quelques photos avaient été préparées sur des panneaux. Divers compétition de sport, de musique, des sorties scolaires et la remise des diplômes. Après avoir pris une légère collation, de nombreuses personnes étaient allées sur la piste. Rika, Sakura, Tomoyo et Chiharu dansaient avec leurs compagnons respectifs pour la séance de slow, ce qui fait que Naoko restait seule avec Shaolan, ce dernier préférant rester en dehors de la piste.

– Je m’attendais à ce que tu viennes au bras d’une jolie compagne. J’ai lu dans un journal qu’en plus de tes recherches archéologiques, tu t’occupais désormais de la gestion de l’entreprise familiale et que tu étais un des meilleurs partis de Hong-Kong.

– Ce n’est pas vraiment une entreprise. Disons juste que j’ai pris la tête de ma famille vu que je suis l’héritier du nom Li. Comme notre famille a un certain poids dans la ville, je suis la cible d’attention que je ne mérite pas.

Il est vrai que ma mère aimerait que je trouve quelqu’un, mais je pense que j’ai encore le temps et je tiens à trouver la bonne personne.

– Et tu cherches réellement ou tu préfères profiter de la vie en célibataire séducteur.

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement

– Je vois que la presse a encore frappé. Tu sais, j’ai eu la chance de côtoyer l’amour. Et même d’en vivre deux. Même si ma vie s’arrêtait maintenant, même si plus jamais je ne devais aimer ou être aimé, je n’aurais ni regret ni remord. D’une certaine façon, la vie m’a gâté. J’ai gouté ses délicieux fruits, et malgré tout ce qui c’est passé, j’ai conservé l’amitié de ces deux jeunes femmes.

Il y a des jours où je pense que j’ai eu une chance insolente, et qu’un jour je le paierai

Mais elles m’ont appris que les choses heureuses existent, et qu’il n’y a pas de prix à payer pour les vivre. Je compte trouver mon bonheur, à ma façon et quand le temps sera venu.

– Je remarque que tu n’as pas vraiment répondu à ma question.

– Sache que toutes les photos que tu as dû voir venaient de rendez-vous arrangés par ma mère et mes sœurs. Je ne suis sorti qu’une seule fois avec et évidemment la réputation de séducteur a commencé à me suivre. Mais et toi-même, je sais que tu écris des contes fantastiques mais tu n’es venue avec personne.

– Disons simplement que je préfère me concentrer sur ma carrière d’écrivain. Mes débuts ont été difficile mais je commence à avoir mon petit succès alors j’y consacre tout mon temps. Tiens, les slows sont terminés. Tu viens avec moi rejoindre les autres?

– Non merci, je préfère aller boire un verre.

– Comme tu le souhaites.

Naoko partit rejoindre ses amies tandis que le jeune chinois allait se resservir au buffet. Rien qu’en faisant cet aller-retour, les têtes de nombreuses jeunes femmes se tournèrent sur son passage. Effectivement, s’il le voulait il pourrait surement devenir le grand séducteur que la presse décrit.

Il resta près de la table, debout, le regard fixé sur ses amis. Et plus particulièrement sur les deux jeunes femmes dont les visages respiraient le bonheur.

– Elles ont l’air de bien s’amuser.

Shaolan n’eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui venait la voix. Les deux hommes avaient noués de solides liens d’amitié au cours de ces années. Il resta là, son verre à la main et l’autre dans la poche de son pantalon, à regarder ses amies danser avec leurs maris. L’autre jeune homme vint à ses côtés, les mains derrière le dos. Il portait un costume bleu nuit, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, qui avaient bien poussés depuis son enfance. Ils lui arrivaient aux épaules et il les attachait comme son ancienne incarnation. Cela lui donnait une certaine prestance. Tout comme son ami, il était l’objet des regards des femmes environnantes, mais n’y prêta guère attention.

– Tu as raison Eriol. Elles sont heureuses et j’en suis content.

– Et jamais tu n’as regretté ?

Le Chinois releva un sourcil et posa les yeux pour la première fois de la soirée sur son ami. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête et lui souriait. Shaolan ferma les yeux l’espace d’un instant et les rouvrit en souriant.

– Non, jamais. Ou du moins plus maintenant. Nous avons vécu de belles choses, avons partagé des souvenirs heureux et tristes. Mais finalement nous sommes restés tous trois amis, malgré tout ce qu’on a affronté. Je ne regrette rien, car j’ai vécu des moments inoubliables qui sont à jamais gravés dans mon cœur … Et cela autant avec Sakura, qu’avec Tomoyo, que tous ensemble.

L’Anglais sourit face à cette réplique.

– Alors tant mieux. Mais si tu ne regrette rien, que tu es heureux, pourquoi n’as-tu pas à tes côtés une jeune femme qui serait totalement amoureuse de toi et réciproquement.

– Je peux te retourner la question. Tu ne m’as jamais dit pourquoi tu avais quitté Kaho.

Le regard d’Eriol se tinta légèrement de tristesse.

– Vraiment ? Amusant.

– Chercherais-tu à éviter encore la question ?

– Je ne cherche pas à l’éviter … Je la contourne simplement.

– Hmmm. En cette soirée propice, tu peux bien me le dire non ?

Il soupira, mais dû reconnaître que la soirée s’y prêtait. L’atmosphère était légère, chaleureuse. Et pour aider, il était auprès d’un ami.

– Ce n’est pas moi qui ait rompu mais elle. Enfin, même si je dois avouer être la raison de son départ. Tu sais les quatre premières années ont été magnifiques. Tout allait bien, même si les personnes autour de nous jasaient sur la différence d’âge. Cela se faisait moins sentir au fil du temps puisque mon corps avait repris sa croissance. Mais les deux années suivantes, Kaho s’est aperçue de qui j’étais, de mon vrai caractère. 

– C’est-à-dire ? _demanda Shaolan curieux._

– J’ai hérité de Clow, en plus de ses pouvoirs et de ses souvenirs, d’une partie de son caractère. Et s’il était presque misanthrope, je peux me vanter d’être moi aussi quelqu’un d’insaisissable, ne montrant pas forcément mes sentiments. Il m’arrivait de passer une semaine sans lui parler. Non pas que je la boudais ou quoi que ce soit, mais juste parce que j’étais dans mes pensées, dans mon monde. Deux ans. Il lui a fallu deux ans avant de craquer.

Je ne l’ai pas compris sur le moment, mais elle était proche de la dépression nerveuse. Elle m’a vidé son sac, en pleurs. Et moi, moi je n’ai rien fait. Je l’ai laissé finir, en la regardant, le cœur serré. Je n’ai même pas esquissé le moindre geste, alors qu’un autre se serait précipité vers elle, l’aurait prit dans ses bras. C’est à ce moment qu’elle a su qu’elle n’en supporterait pas plus. Elle m’a dit que c’était fini, qu’elle allait partir, afin de me laisser dans mes silences puisqu’il n’y avait que ça que je respectais. Qu’elle m’avait aimé plus que n’importe qui, mais qu’au final, elle ne pouvait vivre ou rêver de construire quelque chose avec une personne aussi énigmatique que moi, incapable de montrer de vrais signes d’amour.

Elle est partie en emportant sa valise et mon cœur.

Shaolan n’avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder la piste de danse. Il n’y avait rien à dire. C’était trop loin, c’était trop tard, c’était fait.

– Tu sais, j’aime l’imprévu. Et je ne savais pas comment allait évoluer notre histoire, _reprit-il._

Il faut croire que je suis un peu trop "tordu" pour vivre une relation. Je n’ai plus eu de nouvelle pendant un an. Finalement, elle reprit contact par lettre. Dans l’une d’elle, elle me disait qu’elle se sentait mieux, qu’elle reprenait goût à la vie, même si c’était sans moi. Des lettres, nous sommes passés au mail puis au téléphone. Elle vit actuellement avec un artiste qu’elle a rencontré lors d’un vernissage.

– C’est bien pour elle. Elle a trouvé elle aussi son bonheur.

– Sûrement. Vois-tu, elle m’a dit un jour dans une lettre que je suis comme un nuage, qu’on ne peut m’emprisonner, même par amour, trop libre pour être saisi. Je pense qu’elle a raison. Mais je ne m’en plains pas, je suis bien comme cela. Qui sait, dans ma prochaine vie je serais peut être plus enclin à me lier.

Eriol sourit de nouveau. Avoir parlé à son ami lui avait fait du bien. Passant par là, ils saisirent chacun un verre de punch apporté par une serveuse. Après une gorgée, l’Anglais reprit.

– Et toi, malgré les années, tu ne m’as pas dit non plus pourquoi tout s’est fini entre Tomoyo et toi.

– Ah vraiment ? Amusant, _répondit Shaolan avec un demi-sourire malicieux._

– Il me semble que c’est toi qui parlais de soirée propice aux confidences, non ?

– Haha, oui c’est vrai. Eh bien, comme tu le sais, je suis resté trois ans après le lycée avec elle. Notre couple se portait bien, tout le monde acceptait la chose. On vivait même ensemble. Elle commençait à avoir son petit succès dans la capitale avec ses créations. Moi, grâce à M. Kinomoto, j’allais pouvoir participer à des fouilles archéologiques avec l’approbation de ma mère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le lien entre nous se dissolvait lentement. Je m’en suis rendu compte comme ça, au fil du temps. Je ne ressentais plus cette petite magie quand je pensais à elle.

Nous avions eu de bons moments ensemble et j’ai pensé qu’il valait mieux que je sois sincère, que je lui dise franchement le fond de mes pensées pour éviter que cela ne fasse comme avec Sakura. Un heureux hasard a voulu qu’elle ressente la même chose. Son cœur ne bondissait plus quand je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, quand je la prenais dans mes bras. Nous avons discuté toute la journée de cela, de nous, de ce qui fallait faire. A ce niveau là, je peux dire qu’il n’y a jamais eu de problème de communication. Il a toujours été facile de parler avec Tomoyo. Et puis, d’un commun accord, nous avons décidé de ne pas poursuivre une relation plate. Il valait mieux arrêter les frais tant qu’on pouvait rester amis plutôt que de persister et qu’au final, même une amitié ne soit plus possible. Ce fut une fois de plus Sakura qui a été la plus triste et la plus choquée. Bien sûr, il lui a fallut moins de temps à l’accepter que lorsque … enfin, que lorsque ça a été nous deux.

Au final, je suis heureux. Notre amitié a survécu à tout cela.

– Ne te sens-tu jamais seul ? N’as-tu pas envie de trouver l’amour, le vrai, le grand ?

Shaolan afficha de nouveau son sourire narquois.

– Tu sais, on dit que dans la vie, on ne rencontre qu’un seul grand amour. Moi, dans cette vie, j’en ai eu deux. Oui, je peux le dire bien haut, j’ai aimé Sakura et Tomoyo plus qu’aucun homme ne pourra les aimer. Jamais je ne pourrais retrouver ça avec une autre femme. Je suis content que ce fût avec elles et que l’on soit toujours ami.

– Je vois. Tu n’as pas eu une chance mais deux. Et tu as laissé filer les deux.

– Si tu savais. Garde-le pour toi, mais souviens-toi il y a cinq ans, quand on était tous partis en montagne, j’ai failli remettre ça avec Sakura.

– Quoi ? _réagit avec étonnement Eriol._

Attends, tu parles de ces vacances aux skis, où vous aviez été pris dans une tempête toute une nuit ?

– Oui. On était seul, elle pleurait. Je l’ai prise dans mes bras, pour la réchauffer. Nous étions éclairés que par une simple bougie. J’ai attardé mon regard trop longtemps dans ses yeux émeraude et je l’ai embrassé. Bien sûr, une fois le baiser passé, je me suis senti mal et elle … elle s’est endormie, emportée par la fatigue et le froid.

Eriol cacha difficilement un petit rire en détournant la tête, ce que Shaolan ne releva pas, vu que lui-même trouvait cela drôle.

– Lorsque la tempête s’est arrêtée et qu’on a pu sortir, Sakura m’a dit qu’elle avait rêvé qu’on s’était embrassé. Je n’ai pas voulu la détromper et je n’ai rien dit. Deux semaines plus tard, elle rencontrait Tatsuya qui venait d’arriver du Kansai.

– Et tu ne t’es jamais demandé ce qui serait arrivé si vous aviez recommencé ?

– Non, j’ai été suffisamment heureux avec Sakura pour savoir que jamais on n’aurait retrouvé pareil bonheur. Ce temps là était fini, et se raccrocher au passé et tenter de le faire revivre est futile. Tu le sais bien.

– Oui. Finalement regarde-nous. Nous sommes deux splendides célibataires qui sommes condamnés à rester seuls.

Shaolan prit la réflexion avec humour. L’Anglais ne pouvait cacher ses yeux rieurs derrière ses lunettes. Tout deux rirent franchement en se regardant.

– Alors de quoi parlez-vous les garçons ?

Les deux hommes furent surpris de voir Tomoyo près d’eux, rejointe par Sakura.

– Tiens Eriol, bonsoir. Tu vas bien ? Je suis heureuse de te revoir.

– Très bien. C’est un plaisir pour moi d’être ici parmi vous.

– Alors Shaolan, tu ne m’as pas répondu.

– Et vous, pourquoi n’êtes-vous plus sur la piste de danse ?

– Shaolan, tu ne t’esquiveras pas comme ça.

– Woé ?

– Ce n’est rien Sakura, Tomoyo voulait juste savoir quelque chose sans importance. Mais comme l’a demandé Shaolan, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Déjà fatiguées ?

– Nous ? _demanda la fleur de cerisier._ Non, mais nos hommes si. On vous a vu et on s’est demandée si vous accepteriez de les remplacer. 

– Avec plaisir. _répondirent-ils en même temps._

Shaolan déposa son verre, se plaça devant Sakura et se courba légèrement tandis qu’Eriol en fit de même avec Tomoyo.

– Sakura, m’accorderais-tu cette danse ?

– Tomoyo, accepterais-tu de m’accompagner sur cette chanson ?

Les deux filles rigolèrent, et acceptèrent les invitations en leur faisant une petite révérence. Elles prirent les bras de leurs cavaliers et allèrent sur la piste.

La nuit fut longue et merveilleuse et tous profitèrent avec plaisir de cette soirée.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j’espère que ce one-shot vous aura plu. Merci d’avoir lu cette histoire.   
> Pour finir : vivez, aimez, riez, pleurez, faites des erreurs mais les sentiments que vous aurez ressenti seront vrai. Profitez de l’amour, quel qu’il soit, car il sera toujours sur votre chemin, mais peut être pas où vous l’imaginez.  
> Pour ma part, je suis heureux d’avoir pu finir cette histoire commencée il y a maintenant trois ans et demi. J’ai du mal à réaliser comme le temps a filé. Ma petite trilogie est désormais complète.  
> J’attends vos commentaires, critiques et avis avec impatience. S’il vous plait, n’hésitez pas, cela me permettra de m’améliorer et ça me fera plaisir de connaître vos sentiments sur cette histoire.
> 
> Virgo No Shaka


End file.
